A Slight Difference
by Lothlorien-23
Summary: Izuku loved watching Hero fights and marking notes down. To him, he was just another observer. But to Heroes, he was a cryptid, a cute and adorable one they where determined to bad he never noticed that the Heroes noticed him. And the heroes were sure as hell not going to let the Green Broccoli Cryptid of the Hero Community go.
1. Cryptid of Heroes

He was pretty much as well known as All Might by this point.

The green haired boy.

_Midori_ they called him.

He was at all hero fights, taking notes, cheering them on and watching them with awe. He'd even tune into Present Mic's radio show and offered up analysis on the fights from days or even hours before, all with insightful knowledge not befitting a young middle schooler, but they were impressed.

But they never had the chance to speak to him, since he always vanished into the crowd and left without a trace.

Some were skeptical and wanted to know what was in those notebooks, and Eraserhead was one of those who took action to find out. He'd snuck into the boy's room, impressed at the sheer number of hero merch, top ground and underground and grabbed one of 11 notebooks that spoke about heroes. At least he assumed.

The kid wrote in fucking code and for the life of him he couldn't crack it. So he took some photos and went to Nezu with it, placing everything back in its place before leaving.

Be it as it may, the dog, mouse, bear thing was impressed and was unable to decipher the code, coming to the conclusion that the boy made it up himself and that he was the only one who could read it. So Eraserhead went back to get either the mother or boy's info when he felt fear coursed through him. On the boys desk was one of the older books with the note

_'You can take this one to look at. This is when I first began to develop my code. I like heroes, so that's why I write in code; just in case. I hope you find this one imfortative! Have a nice day Eraserhead!'_

It was cutesy and had bunnies on it, and he knew that the underground hero was the one to grab it the first time. Looking around he cursed when he saw a small camera and then realized of course the kid would have one, those notebooks were like his freaking Bible. Opening the book he balked at an Eraserhead entry and saw in newly written ink 'Eraserhead Analysis 1.0'.

Does that mean the newer ones are better, updated versions?

Then where were they?

Looking around he opened the closet and gaped at the safe their and moved to open it before seeing the brand.

Damn...how much had the kid spent on it? Those notebooks must be really important then…

Looking closer he noticed more locked manually drilled into the door of the safe, at least three others.

_Holy shit…_

* * *

"These are so good! And it's only 1.0," Present Mic screeched, the others ignoring him in favor of reading their own entries. They had called all the heroes who was in the book the boy offered, ranging from Nighteye to Fat Gum.

Hawks had joined, the 19 year old having seen the green head multiple times and attempting to talk to him; but he'd been evaded every single time.

"This kid is so smart," Tensei, or the Turbo Hero-Ingenium gushed. "I remember seeing him and then being pounced on by Edgeshot," the hero in question glaring at the other before going back to his own papers, "on if I managed to speak to him. Kid's like a cryptid or something!"

"Impressive, and the state of the writing leads me to believe that he was around 6 or 7," Nighteye sighed as he placed the book down, the analysis having been rewritten due to the messy kanji. "I may have seen him a few times as well.

"He's one smart cookie," Selkie smiled, Gang Orca looking down at the paper contemplative. "And I tried to speak to him once, but he was either distracted or more interested in the conch shell he found.."

"He had good ideas on techniques for utilizing my quirk," Best Jeanist observed, leaning back as he looked through that section. "Even I couldn't think this stuff up...He's how old now?"

"He's going to be a first year middle schooler."

"He might need specialized schooling," Nezu offered, a bit miffed he didn't have an entry, but with how many he attempted to fit into one jounral-it was safe to assume he did have one in another journal. Somewhere. "He's far too intelligent if he wrote this at 7."

"You going to tutor him," Eraserhead asked, looking down from his own analysis. He will say that he had seen the boy once or twice at the beginning of his patrol, the kid waving at him from the ground as he rested on the top of buildings. "He's perceptive. Hiding a camera directed not into his whole room but at his desk where the notebooks are. Only a few are out at a time. I saw he had a safe, and the keys were missing."

"He is one prepared kid," Hawks gaped. "And he's so cute!"

Snipe came in with a knock, looking a bit sheepish as one can get from a masked hero.

"We..um...we got a problem," he coughed as more heroes came in.

"You have Midori's notebook," was the the main statement yelled as they came into the rather large meeting room.

Did you talk to him, was second.

"Did you get the email," Nezu asked Eraserhead calmly.

"His mother's or his?"

"Both, but I would prefer the boy's," Nezu smiled and the room became deathly quiet as all eyes turned to them.

"Here," he handed the principle a slip of paper.

"Good, I'll contact him now and hopefully he'll be here sometime this week to take an IQ test before the school year starts."

That was code for-

_Clear up your schedule for next week, now was the time to finally meet the kid who was the cryptid of the hero community._

Nezu was impressed at how fast each whipped out their phones to call the government or other heroes who'd seen the boy.

"By the way," the newbie who was rising fast in popularity, Kaumi Woods, began. "What is his name?"

Everyone became silent once more and turned to Eraserhead. Even Nezu didn't know his name.

"Midoriya," he said, many gaping as they realized their nickname wasn't too far off from his real name. "Midoriya Izuku."

_Izuku…_

* * *

For days on end the heroes mulled over the name, unsure if they call him out or go out looking for him.

Not that they needed to in all, all they really needed to do was go to a hero fight and look around. Chances are they would find him, nose stuffed in that notebook, writing notes down on their quirks and the villains with the same amount of enthusiasm as ever.

But they managed to refrain from doing that...but it was hard.

They finally had a name to the face they all knew and desperately wanted to speak to him, Present Mic nearly sent them all into cardiac when he nearly called Midoriya, who called himself Mi-kun, his name on his show.

Needless to say that ass kicking he got was enough to make he cancel his show until Midoriya took his test. He had responded nearly 30 minutes later, Nezu posing as a college professor who had seen Midoriya's test scores, and the boy was so sweet even through EMail!

Unfortunately, if Nezu wanted to fully take him out of school he'd need to take a physical to see if he was qualified in that aspect.

So...they cleared up the day he was supposed to come in and waited for the day they could watch him and make a training regiment in exchange for tips on their quirks.

Best Jeanist was the only one to have a special little experience two days before Izuku was scheduled to be there for his test.

Or horrific.

You can decide.

* * *

_It was nothing more than a routine patrol with his newest sidekick by his side. Both conversing on Izuku, as the sidekick had seen him in three fight the last 2 days and wanted to ask his mentor about the kid._

_Tsuganu assured him that you get used to the green haired fluff ball at hero fights and come to expect him, and if he's not at yours chances are he's at another._

_They had been walking when an explosion went off as a man with an oil quirk and another with a flicker quirk began to blow up vendors stalls. Best Jeanist cursed as he used is fibers to pull the people back, calling out for some other heroes to get on the scene as his sidekick used illusions to distract him._

_It was just his luck that Endeavor of all people showed up._

_Don't get him wrong, the second best hero is good and all for fighting, but this man had a fucking oil quirk. Unless this was a different world, Fire and Oil make an even bigger BOOM._

_His sidekick yelped as Endeavor rushed to the villains, screeching in pain as the flames burned away at his costume and into his flesh-he'd need to go to the burn unit for sure-and his suit caught on fire._

_"Stop, drop and roll," Jeanist yelled as the flames grew, his sidekick in fear and pain as fire obscured his vision._

_"Ah! Here!" That voice._

_Suddenly his sidekick was drenched with water as Midoriya Izuku threw a bucket of it on him, managing to put out the flames. The other nodded as he fell to his knees and gasped in both shock and panic._

_"Thank you," Jeanist gasped, coming to kneel beside the burned hero. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah-__**KID WATCH IT,**__" he screamed as a column of flames shot toward the young boy, Endeavor's punch being redirected. The Hero merely huffing before heading back out to fight._

_Izuku, as any child, froze in pure fear at the fire came hurling at him, Best Jeanist wasting no time in unleashing his quirk and pulling him into his embrace, uncaring of the tear stains on his shirt._

_"You can cry...it's alright," he swallowed. "I've got you…."_

_The fight was ended pretty quickly after that, Jeanist-in no mood to have it drag out longer-focused all his energy in manipulating the clothes of both of them, making them stumble to the ground right before the police._

_He ignored Endeavor's yelling as the paramedics came and hauled his burned, but smiling side kick away. When Jeanist raised a brow, the other merely pointed to a shaking Izuku and gave another smile._

_"Are you hurt," Jeanist asked, kneeling down to be face to face with him._

_"My...my skin feels warm...but I wasn't burned…" he shyly admitted._

_"Let's get some cooling pads on the area," he sighed, leading the boy that way. "And thank you for putting out Hiro-kun. I was unable to do anything and...well he did as anyone else would while being burned alive…"_

_"Thet bucket was right there and he was screaming so loud ...I needed to do something," he murmured, Jeanist before sighing and ruffling his hair and marveling at its softness._

_"Thank you once more."_

_"O..of course," Izuku nodded, Tsuganu resisting the urge to hug the boy once more. "C...can I get your autograph?"_

_"Of-"_

**_"JEANIST!"_**

_Oh...him…_

_"Yes, Endeavor," he sighed. "And mind keeping the flames off. You almost burned both my sidekick and this boy," he snarled._

_"They shouldn't have been in my way," he snapped._

_"They weren't. You couldn't contain those villains and your fire went out of control again," he hissed, pushing Izuku gently behind him. It wouldn't do him well to have Endeavor recognize him; because he has made his displeasure of the No. 2's actions well known and it was by sheer luck that Naomasa managed to stop him from getting the boy's address. "Stop making excuses."_

_"You-"_

_"Why am I not surprised," Naomasa sighed as he came forward. "Endeavor, most of this damage is your fault and…"_

_"Can you get home," he turned to Izuku; the boy nodding before smiling and handing his book. Jeanist took it with a huff before signing his name with a flourish. "Be careful."_

_"Thank you Best Jeanist sir!"_

_"Of course…" he bit his tongue to not say Izuku's name._

_He watched as the boy left, already thinking about how he would gloat to the others._

_And gloat he did._

* * *

A week later, Edgeshot and Eraserhead stood side by side as they looked at the school where sources said that Izuku Midoriya was often at.

They still had yet to tell the boy one who would be picking him up and where his IQ test actually was...but semantics. They also learned the only reason he actually accepted the IQ test was out of curiosity; but said he had no ride as his mom worked the evening shift on the day he was free. Many heroes where quick to offer up services, wanting to finally speak with the kid, but Edgeshot and Eraseread where chosen.

One because of their calm demeanor and two because Izuku already saw Eraserhead.

There was only about a month left in school before they would have some time off and then begin their new experience in middle school.

School was let out an hour ago and three boys were waiting at the gate, presumably for Izuku as they spoke of him.

"At least he walks home with friends," Edgeshot sighed, smiling as the young kids talked about some heroes that they loved, All Might being very prominent.

Though, for whatever reason the ever stoic and logical heroes could not explain the clenching in their gut as they watched a blonde with red eyes. His sneer made them tense up and his flexing fingers had Eraserhead reaching for his capture weapon, waiting for him to explode.

The sound of footsteps had him looking up from his gaze on the blonde.

"Look," Eraserhead pointed, the boy, Izuku; coming up with a depressed gate and a limp.

"His face," Edgeshot immediately got up. "And...and his arm…"

The boy's left side was swollen and turning a purplish color, his was limping and his arm was covered in bandages. The three boys noticed him and went to him, the two heroes believing them to comfort the boy until they heard the words exchanged.

"Oi Deku," the blonde, the leader it seemed, sneered as he went to Izuku.

_Deku?_

"Y...yes Kacchan," he whimpered. "I...is there something you need?"

"Seems like the nurse couldn't heal a useless wimp like you," he laughed. "Or wouldn't considering that would mean touching a quirkless freak like you!"

Oh no.

"We make our way slowly," Eraserhead murmured, nodding.

"T..that's not true," Izuku sniffed, stepping back as the other slammed a fist into his hand and an explosion went off. "I just didn't want to take up too much of her time!"

"Sure," the boy laughed, the other two mocking Izuku. "Sure you did. Just admit no one wants you and give up that stupid fuckin dream of being a quirkless hero! Cause Imma be No.1"

"I won't! I have to have hope Kacchan," the other sounded more impassioned and the two heroes believed him. After all, they relied on their brains, Eraserhead more so; but Edgeshot was actually trained in the ways of the shinobi. "I will be a symbol! Just like All Might! I will be the symbol of hope!"

The two heroes actually smiled at that.

"What your saying is really...," the other panted, his hands flexing. That was the heroes only warning.

But they weren't fast enough.

_**"...IS REALLY FUCKING PISSING ME OFF! YOU SHITTY DEKU!"**_He roared, punching Izuku on the right side of his face with an explosion going off. They froze for a single moment, fear making their hearts clench as Izuku, the boy in which cheered them on and talked about them so lovingly...was sent flying.

They could see his right side was reddening and his right lip busted open, both pros flinched at the crack his body made as it hit the wall of the school gate and tensed at his choked gasp of pain.

His eyes killed them.

They were like prisoner of war eyes, one that was resigned to their treatment and the fact that it was now their life. Eyes of a broken man whose pride had been stripped and he had nothing to live for.

It was not a look for a child, not a look for Izuku, to have in their eyes.

The heroes wasted little time in wrapping up the boys and rushing to Izuku.

"You three are never going to get close to a Hero Course," Eraserhead snarled. "Much less be No. 1," he mocked to the blonde, the boy's eyes widening as they saw Edgeshot pick up the dazed and nearly unconscious Izuku.

"Izuku," the hero murmured, the boy's eyes unfocused and far away. "Izuku I need you to stay awake. Can you do that? Izuku?"

"I...I...yeah," he nodded. "T..this isn't as bad as the other times...I'll be fine in an hour…" he murmured, both heroes hearing his confession. "W...who are you…."

"Get him to Recovery Girl and then tell Nezu what happened," Eraserhead tightened his grip on the boys and used his quirk on the other. "I'll stay until Naomasa gets here."

"Very well," Edgeshot nodded, before rushing off. "I am going to be moving fast ...but trust me...okay?"

"Your a hero," he sounded so happy, head lolling against the others chest.

"Yes...Yes I am a hero."

He could only hope the boy wouldn't have a freak out once he realized where he was…

And that the others wouldn't have a heart attack about his condition.

* * *

Honestly...I just wanted to explore this path. Comment on what you think and Check out my series, Agency A-1 for you Academia fans!


	2. Afternoon with Heroes

"He's coming here," Hawks cried out once more, the others sweat dropping but equally excited as well. "I can't believe it!"

"I wonder if his hair is as soft as it is fluffy," Miruko gushed, the others laughing.

"I know," Best Jeanist gloated, the others sneering at him as they threw paper cups at him.

"Yeah! Gloat why don't you," Midnight pouted, crossing her arms as she stood in one of her more tamer outfits. "I was in the area you know! You could have called!"

"Now why would I do that," he huffed, leaning back as she began to go on a tirade.

"I hope he brings the other notebooks and tells me the code," Nezu sighed. "It was so complex and strange, I had a difficult time grasping the basics from is old help book he had when he first developed it."

Now that was some high praise.

"Recover Girl," Edgeshot called as he entered, everyone jolting at the sight before them before jumping up. Izuku was lethargic and blinking slowly in his arms, head turning around from place to place, trying to figure out where he was. "He was punched a few moments ago and had injuries untreated from earlier today," he explained, the heroes freezing at his bruised and burned face. "Eraserhead is with his attackers at the moment. They are not getting off lightly."

"Oh dearie," the old hero hobbled up and looked him over as he was placed on the couch. "Let's have a look."

"S'not too bad," he slurred out. "Kacchan wasn't as angry or strong today…"

"I think it best we leave him with Recover Girl right now," Nezu said, the other heroes looking back as the boy...as they boy _ tried to defend his attackers actions. _

* * *

"He's quirkless and they bully him for it. Been going on for years," Eraserhead stated as he came in. "The teacher allowed it and didn't bother to help him, he as well as been lowering test scores so he's just be educating himself by this point."

"Then an IQ test is most definitely needed," Nezu sighed. "This is not how I wanted to meet the bright young minds of the Hero Community."

Recovery girl entered and everyone turned to her at that moment.

"He's fine. Apparently he's used to such treatment and with the amount of scarring on his skin, I can tell you that he's been treating himself. So no IQ test today. Or for awhile. I need to get that boy to a psychologist," she said. "He seems to cling to the idea that the other, the one who attacked him, is still his friend. Even defending his actions."

"I was able to learn that the school rewards the boys for their bad behavior and how they are very anti-quirkless, thinking about attempting to get him to leave a few years prior," Eraserhead snarled, Present Mic placing a hand on his shoulder. "They don't have a fucking spot on their record...but I made sure it stuck. And Naomasa ain't letting this go either."

"Good," Nezu nodded, placing his tea down. "What about-"

"Past instances? Oh, he's getting those on record too. That kid is never setting foot here for sure," he gave a truly villainous smile that others shared.

"Well...what do we do now? If we all go to him, he'll freak," Selkie sniffed, holding a Spotted Seal plush he got for the kid. He liked cute things. "And I don't want to cause him more pain!"

"Ano…" a soft voice spoke as a knock sounded, the door opening to reveal the bandaged boy. "I was wondering if you could let me go ...home…" he trailed off at the various heroes in the room and then whispered. "It wasn't a dream…"

Hawks decided to be the brave idiot he was.

"Hello-"

"AHAHAHA," he screeched, the others jumping at the screech before the closest hero, Best Jeanist, went to grab him as he went limp and fell to the ground.

"Well...that went better than I expected," Eraserhead sighed. "At least he didn't have a heart attack…"

"His arms," Best Jeanist murmured, more to himself than everything. They couldn't help but look, and then wish they didn't see all those criss crossed scars.

* * *

When Izuku came to he was warm and assumed that he was in his own bed, until he opened his eyes and noticed that he was in another place entirely and the reality came crashing down.

He...he was in an office, an office with some of Japan's best Heroes all here. Edgeshot and Eraserhead came for him for some reason and...and...there was Recovery Girl…

"How are you feeling now," a happy voice asked, Izuku turning to see the Intelligent Hero. Nezu.

"Ne..Nezu-san," he gasped, bolting up before lurching forward in pain.

"Careful! Your still in pretty rough shape," the mouse, bear, dog thing sighed as he jumped up on the bed and placed a paw on the others shoulder. "Lay down. I will sit right beside you. Oh, would you like a plushie?" He handed Izuku a spotted seal plush.

"T...thank you," he nodded, hugging the plushie. "Umm I am wondering-"

"Why your here?" That got a nod. "Well, Eraserhead and a few of the more cautious heroes were worried about the notebooks your often wrote in and went to go steal one! Imagine our surprise when your wrote in your own created code! When you left an earlier one out, we were so surprised at how well thought out and detailed it was!"

"O..oh...there not really impressive-"

"And you call into Mic's show so often with the same analysis," Nezu smiled at the boy's blush. "Given your intelligent responses, I want to give you an IQ test."

"Wah-Really," he gasped. "More complex work?"

"My! Your excited!"

"To be honest, things taught in school are too easy and...I kinda get bored easily so…." he shrugged.

"Once your all healed in about a day or so! You can take it! Should they be what I assume they are, you'll be my personal student," Nezu proclaimed.

"Wah! No way," he gasped, a smile breaking out on his face. "Y..you'd teach me! Me! A quirkless..n...nobody," his voice became small and Nezu smiled sadly.

"You know, your analysis could pass off as a quirk if you don't feel comfortable, but I know many heroes who essentially fight quirkless. Like-"

"Eraserhead, Sir Nighteye and Midnight," he said. "Then in America, many heroes are quirkless too, due to anti-discrimination laws. And they do well for themselves…"

"Indeed," Nezu got up. "I have some heroes who wish to speak to you about your analysis. If you are applicable, then-"

"O..of course! A...also do you have my phone," he asked, the mouse handing him the item after fishing it out of his pocket. "Thank you-"

"Izuku," the boy jolted at the others tone of voice. "Your defense of the boy was concerning to us as well."

"K..Kacchan-"

"Please," the principal sighed, the other shrinking at the tone. "You need help...mentally. And I know that this if hard for you...but that boy...he is not your friend….he hasn't been in a long, long time. You need help getting past this destructive friendship...will you see a psychologist friend of mine? I don;t want your intelligence hindered by this."

"A...ask my mother," he asked, eyes wide and ready to burst with tears. "C..cause I'm a minor…?

"Very well," he conceded. The boy deflated before looking at his phone. "Your mother called and left you a voicemail, by the way," he told the boy before heading out. At least he agreed to it...somewhat.

* * *

"Can I, please," Selkie begged after Nezu told them. "Please," he tried to act cute, despite his rather large appearance. "I really wanna talk to him!"

"Now way!" Miruko whined. "I wanna!"

"NO," Hawks squeaked out. "Me! I have been waiting fucking** _ AGES_ ** for this chance! OH! I can drop him off home! Ah-La flying," he sounded so proud.

"P..pardon," the boy spoke through all the yelling, still holding onto the plush; Selkie about ready to burst. "I...Umm...My mom is being forced into 2 12 hours. So she's staying the night at the hospital she works at. Can...um...one of you drop me off once this is over?"

"Will you call your father to let him know?"

"Oh...ummm...he...he kinda...left...wh..when I was diagnosed as quirkless," he gave a sad smile and Selkie burst out crying and went to hug the boy. His...rather large figure rushing at Izuku made him freeze up in fear, before Best Jeanist stopped the hero.

"Stop it, your going to kill him," he huffed to the other as the boy was still ramrod straight and wide eyed. "And as heroes and mandated reporters. We cannot allow you, a very young minor not even in middle school, home alone. Was your mother home when you left after the attack last week?"

"But-Oh..uh...Best Jeanist sir...um I...Um," he struggled for words. "Y...yes she was...but...I… I may not have told her?"

Jeanist looked ready to pass out from stress, Eraserhead not far behind.

"I can take him," Hawks spoke up, looking excited. "I am the most-"

"Unsuited," Edgeshot and Eraserhead snapped, the three getting into a verbal match as Fat Gum came over, deflated and gave the kids a snack with a smile.

"We thought you'd be home by now after speaking with ya and getting you IQ test done, so we didn't buy food," he ruffled the fluffy hair as the kid looked up at him with awe.

"Oh! Right," he deflated, Fat Gum feeling the violence filled stares in his back. "Sorry for keeping you from your duties. I...I don't want people to think-"

"Stop that," Gang Orca spoke up, the boy jumping as the large humanoid Orca came forward. "We came because you are intelligent enough to make your own code by the first year of middle school. We came because that journal you wrote at 7 has birthed new techniques for us to use."

"4."

"Hmm?"

"Th...that journal I gave Eraserhead I wrote the year I found out I was quirkless...I...I was four at the time," he swallowed, looking up to the Orca.

"Caaa! So smart," Miruko gasped, bouncing up and down as the heroes took out their printed pages.

"Amazing…"

"Now…" Nezu smiled, one that held a bit of excitement. "Now I am sure you are to be my student."

Izuku merely gulped.

* * *

He had nothing to be worried about, it seemed.

As stated by Best Jeanist, he couldn't go home alone and he could not stay at UA-where he found out he currently was at, que freakout number 3-either. So it came down to which hero would watch him for the rest of the night and potentially the weekend if Inko, the mother-they had learned-was called into duty again.

"She will," Izuku told them. "They always call on her to comfort her on having a quirkless child, Mom hates it but the extra money is put into a special account for us later down the line if something bad happens."

They could only sigh.

"I could take him to the marina! I could drop him off at home to get his things he'd need and we could go sailing," Selkie smiled as the boy went off with Fat Gum to pick up their take out and grab his bag. "It will be so fun!"

"He still needs to get back home and come back here for his physiological exam and IQ test," Edgeshot reminded.

"I live close by," Kaumi spoke up, indicating his place on the map they had in the room. "And I have a guest room."

"No fair," Miruko, Hawks and Selkie whined.

"Oh...Um...C..can I spend the time with Sir Nighteye," Izuku asked as he came in carrying some food.

"Me?"

"Him!?"

"I..I really want to know more about his quirks and everything about it," he blushed, Selkie whining as Best Jeanist held him back. "I...if that's alright…"

"No problem," the other sighed, pushing his glasses up as he continued to look through the other hero analysis that were in the journal. "We'll head out once the food is gone and you got your autographs," he gave the boy a knowing look as he blushed and went to Tensei.

"Of course," he smiled to the boy, the other smiling back.

All the heroes opted to wait for the boy to go to them, before quietly asking a question or two.

They knew after today they would be seeing a lot more of him.

And that made them excited.

* * *

"Oh! I remember that fight! You were yelling at All Might to take a different tactic, but he didn't listen," Izuku gasped.

"Many people don't know about that fight, but yes," Nighteye nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt slightly as they waited for Eraserhead to come back from getting the boy's things.

Reporters had swarmed the entrance and going out with Izuku would not bode well.

So the boy told the underground hero everything he would need and when the other notebooks came up and a key handed, the other heroes decided to extend their stay.

This was one chance, and they'd be damned if they didn't take it.

Izuku and Nighteye conversed about All Might fights, the two nerds getting eye rolls and scoffs as the other heroes talked about what could be in the notebooks. Best Jeanist was eyeing Izuku in a strange way.

"Jeanist?"

"I have to try," he murmured, moving forward with a comb and extra strength gel. "It's been bothering me since last week…"

Izuku was blissfully unaware until Nighteye stopped and looked up; the boy turning to see Best Jeanist looming over him with the two items in hand.

"Your hair," Jeanist murmured, Izuku shaking. "I need to tame it."

"Eh?" He was shaking.

"Stay still."

"Ahahah!"

* * *

"What did you do," Eraserhead demanded as Izuku was ramrod straight with pressed hair and a comb over.

"I tamed the beast," Jeanist looked proud. "Honestly...I wanted to see if it was possible," he sighed, flexing his hands. "That hair of his is also very soft and immensely fluffy. Man...it's so soft..."

"Eh," the boy seemingly short circuited as his head cocked to the side and his right eye twitched.

Selkie and Tensei didn't even bother to hide their shame in taking photos of the sight. Midnight and Present Mic began badgering their friend for the photo while Hawks and Miruko went to Selkie.

"Well then," Nezu clapped. "I am sure the next time we can arrange this...mayhaps...two weeks from now?" He got nods before continuing. "Izuku would have taken his test and be in my intellectual care! Then he'd go over his various journal's with us," he began. "Now! Off you go!"

Izuku snapped out of his shock during the explain his journals part, blushing when Nighteye nodded and then yelping as Miruko rushed over with the demands for a hug.

"Cause I finally met the cute boy whose been cheering me one since I got out of my funk," she winked. Seeing he was still struggling, she grinned. "How about payment for that autograph? I get a hug from you?"

"O..Okay," he nodded, the women embracing him. Soon, all heroes demanded payment for their autographs, Gang Orca totally not crying when Izuku came to him for one-stating that he didn't see the other as scary, just misunderstood.

That was the day that Izuku's life changed forever.

* * *

Comment on what you think will happen and what you like. I am trying to juggle my three stories and will get back to y'all soon!


	3. Getting into the Groove

I just wanted to clear up some confusion, Izuku is still in elementary school. He's 12, the year you first go into middle school. He is not in Aldera at all, and he will never be either! I just wanted to inform you all of that! Otherwise, enjoy! **This is an updated chapter! So enjoy. **

* * *

Izuku, the heroes had learned, was immensely smart to the point it was fucking hilarious.

He scored a 162 on his IQ test and Nezu theorized that it would only expand if given the right material and nurturement. Possibly smarter than Nezu himself.

Now that...was a scary thought.

The groups of heroes who'd gone to meet Midoriya and others who the boy had butted in on, had come to the meeting with his mother. Something done at UA and in the same room where they all officially met the boy.

They wanted to discuss the possibility of tutoring him in how to fight, as well as creating a Anti-Quirkless discrimination Charity, with him being the face. More than once each hero as come across a quirkless child on a cliff edge, or dying in their arms because...they couldn't handle it.

And they couldn't imagine a day that the boy who watched their fights and spoke on Present Mic's show, never did those things again.

He already had those scars on his arms, a testament that he was very, very close to breaking and never coming back. And the fact he was almost to that point ...Well...

That was an absolutely terrifying thought.

Inko Midoriya, they soon learned, was just as much of a cinnamon roll as her son and bawled as much as her son when Nezu offered to tutor the boy at UA, and the offer of Heroes watching over Izuku when she was unable too.

The heroes could only watched ad Gang Orca and Selkie rehydrated themselves under the fountain of tears.

_Damn…_

"Thank you!" Inko bowed. "Thank you so much!"

"Mrs. Mirodirya, we as well have concerns with Izuku and a boy named Bakugou Katsuki?"

"Oh...oh no," She breathed. "Izuku!" Her face was filled with soft accusation and disappointment.

"Mom it's nothing-"

"I would say punching you with his quirk is something," Eraserhead spoke up, the woman gasping as she turned to him. "And then all those other incidents?"

"You said not to worry! That you and Katsuki were working things out! That he was getting better," she accused, the boy deflating with each word she spoke. "Izuku...I will call Mitsuki-"

"No! Please no," he begged. "I..I don't want Kaccahn to get in trouble because of me."

"Izuku," Nezu's voice was not happy in the slightest as he came forward and looked at the boy dead in the eyes. "He is not your friend, he should get in trouble. This brings up another problem we wish to address."

"B..but-"

"He needs to go to a psychologist, Miss Midoriya," he told the woman bluntly. "And he will need counseling and most likely to be watched for certain...tendencies…"

"Izuku…" she whimpered, the boy cowing under the gazes of the others.

The boy tried to run but Edgehot was faster and grabbed the boy before he could leave the meeting. The hero who brought him bloodied and hurt sighed as the boy looked at him desperately.

"Sorry," he murmured, bringing him back into the room and plopping him back beside his mother, hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Like I stated before. He agreed to go," Nezu gave Izuku a firm look. "Should you give your consent as well."

"Mom," he pleaded, but her face told him everything.

"Do you have suggestions," she sighed, Nezu and the others sighed in relief. Izuku merely choked back a sob.

"B..but Kacchan," he whimpered, Inko sighing at the deep scars her son held. Looking up at the heroes, she thought just for a moment ...maybe things could change.

And change they did.

* * *

Izuku picked at his jacket as he was driven to his doctor's appointment by Eraserhead. Or Aizawa as he demanded to be called by the boy.

His mother didn't trust herself not to cave into his begging and called around the heroes on her phone to see who was available. Still a shock to both of them that the heroes readily gave both of them their personal phones, but they didn't question it at that point.

Eraserhead immediately took the job and kept an eye on the boy who looked ready to bolt at any moment.

So here he was, two days after his mother confirmed he would go see a professional infront of all those heroes. On his way to his first appointment.

"You know that your mother, and us, are doing this all for you," he asked. "We're worried and your dependance on Katsuki is not healthy. He could have killed you that day."

"K..Kacchan would never jeopardize a chance to getting into a Hero course by killing someone," Izuku defended, the underground hero groaning as he realized the doctor would have a lot to work with.

"I don't want to be a villain, but Izuku...he will never be a hero. Not now or ever," he told the boy as he parked into the spot and turned to the upset boy.

"Says you," he whispered.

"Come on," Aizawa sighed. "And you try to run I will snare you up in my capture weapons."

"Fine," he sighed, not even bothering to be appalled by how he was acting to a pro. He really didn't want to do this.

As he entered the lobby of the office building he curled in on himself as he noticed some other Heroes in there, remembering that it also functioned as a rehab center for injuries they received and counseling on anything from depression to marital issues.

"Heya Izu," Miruko smiled as she came forward. "I know you are not happy," she smiled, looking at his face. "But...we don't want you doing this anymore," she whispered, grabbing his scar riddled arm and tenderly holding it. A few heroes who had not been able to go to the meetings gasped at the sight of his arms.

"I...I made a mistake," he murmured, looking away in shame. "I...I wasn't gonna do it again-"

"Izu," Miroku sighed. "Your lying to yourself and today is gonna help you see that...we care for you...please...just listen to her."

"F...fine." he murmured, turning away from the hero fully.

He really didn't want to be there. If he was actively ignoring Heroes around him, he was attempting to shut himself down and Eraserhead could see that.

"Don't," he warned gently, grabbing his shoulder firmly before guiding him to the door.

Izuku glared at the name plaque on the wall, his face the definition of defiant and unwilling as the door opened and Dr. Sakura Horikawa appeared.

"Hello, are you Izuku," she asked kindly, her weathered face having smile lines on both corners of her eyes and mouth. She hummed as Izuku merely stared at her and not saying a single word, Eraserhead looking annoyed and exasperated. "I know how your feeling, but let's get inside and talk about what's happened hmm?"

Izuku merely went in and sat on the plush couch, looking away as Eraserhead sat beside him as Sakura sat on her own chair and grabbed her notepad.

"I understand that incidents have been occurring since he has been diagnosed as quirkless," she asked as gently as possible.

"Yes, that is what his mother told us," he nodded, Izuku curling in on himself as he spoke.

"And I am to understand that his best friend a Bakugou Katsuki," she turned to him for confirmation, and after a nod she continued. "Turned on him and began to abuse him? As well as Bully him?"

"Kacchan is not a bully! He's strong! Really strong," Izuku burst out, tears on the corner of his eyes and Sakura sighed as she realized that this is what the heroes where worried about.

He was almost unnervingly loyal to such a horrid boy that wanted nothing more than to hurt him for something he couldn't control.

"And what is his quirk," she asked.

The only way to get to the bottom of such a horrid hero worship is to understand the hero.

* * *

"So," Eraserhead asked as Kamui Woods entertained the boy, making flowers for the boy to create a flower crown. "How bad is it."

"His hero worship of Bakugou Katsuki is something to be wary and careful of," the elderly woman sighed as he took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He is adament that Bakugou is going to be a hero. He is very defensive of him and his actions; so we have to tread carefully...there is also another factor is why he clings to him."

"Something serious?"

"He has mild Autisim, and the only real constants in his life have been heroes, his mother and Bakugou Katsuki," she explained. "He latched onto the only real constants in his life and one of them happened to be...that," she sighed once more. "He needs to come back once a week until we can get him to understand," she pressed, the hero nodding before turning to the smiling boy.

"I'll talk to his mother….anything else of note," he asked once more.

"Ha-Take him out of that school and watch him," she told him.

"On it," he nodded before turning to the two and smirking at Kaumi Woods in a flower crown.

* * *

Two days later, he was back at school and subjected to his usual bullying, taunts, pranks and all the usual stuff he is subjected to on a normal school day. But this seemed worse.

He could hear them….he could hear them saying that he lied, that he ruined Kacchan.

He...he would _**NEVER**_ do anything to ruin Kacchan's future as a hero! E..even if he might not be able to go to a hero school.._.thanks...to...him..._

Izuku sniffed with unshed tears as Kacchan glared at him, the past incidents and the one from a week ago were now permanently on his record. He was officially blacklisted from UA and most hero schools.

Or any school in general really.

He flinched at the whispers of him being jealous, lying and ruining Kacchan's future.

He...he didn't want to! Kacchan was going to be an amazing hero! UA or not! He had to be! He had the perfect quirk and everything.

"E...excuse me," an administrator whimpered as they entered. "U...Ummm."

"What, Kunihiro?"

"Izuku," Miruko called as she came in, hero costume and all. "Heya! I came to pick you up from school early because you mom is working the late shift tonight and staying the night for her afternoon shift tomorrow! So you're spending the day with me today! Tomorrow I have a job I have to travel for! So you'll be with Selkie!"

"O...okay," he nodded, grabbing his things quickly as Kacchan began to steam, his quirk just waiting to be used.

"Oi," Miruko turned to Katsuki, coming forward with an annoyed face. "You Bakugou Katsuki."

"Yeah," he huffed, leaning back. "You taking me out to?"

"In your dreams," she snarled, slamming a hand on the table. "Bullies like you should never become heroes, and you never will. Good quirk or no."

"Bullshit! You shitty fucking Deku," he turned to Izuku who yelped, before Miruko grabbed the blonde by the face and pushed him back into his seat and loomed over him.

"Your a disgrace," she hissed, before turning on the class and teachers. "All of you are disgraces! Because he's quirkless this type of abuse is alright? This is what the children of the next generation or being taught? Honestly. This school will be investigated after the year lets out," she snarled, the teacher yelping. "Zuku, come on."

"Y..yes...K-"

"Don't," she warned softly. "Don't apologize to him."

They left in silence, Izuku looking back to a shaken and angry Katsuki. The rest of the day was Miruko snuggling the green boy and showing him some of her favorite movies. As well as testing the techniques he wrote in his various journals. But it seemed like a popular hero such a Miruko was not allowed such a reprieve from her job, and he was soon off to the marina sooner than Miruko would have liked.

* * *

"H..hello," Izuku called, Sirius turning to see the green head come forward with a bag. "I...I am supposed to be with you guys until I go back to school."

"You must be Izuku," Sirius smiled, since Captain got to got to meet the kid she was stuck on being left behind. "Nice to meet you! I am-"

"The Marine Hero! Sirius!" He then blushed when she and the rest of the members burst out laughing.

"Your really well informed kid! Yeah! I am nice to meet you! This is the third in command," Sirius pointed to a buff man. "We call him Mick!"

"Hey," he smiled, the boy nodding and wondered if everyone in the Oki Mariner Crew was as gaint as Selkie and Mick.

"So your under our care for the weekend huh," she asked, leading him to the boat.

"Yeah, my mom is working more shifts now, but that's because Endeavor and All Might where in a fight together recently and the flame hero…" he trailed off.

"You ain't a fan huh," Sirius laughed.

"No...not really." He admitted. "He really just cares for the rivalry more than he cares about being a hero."

"Glad to see you don't have too much hero worship," she smiled. "So, your finishing up your last year of elementary before going to be Nezu's full time student?"

"Yeah...it's only less than a month of school left," he shrugged. "Might as well finish it before starting anew."

"A very mature way of thinking of things," Mick commented as they got onto the boat. "So, you have sea legs kid?"

"I...I am not sure," he admitted and the crew sweat dropped. "I hope I do!"

_He didn't. _

Poor kid ended up throwing up after a rough bout of wind and the sea, swaying as Mick helped him inside and lay down on the might need to give him to another hero for the weekend since they were doing their routine sea patrol, it was high trafficking season with the holidays coming up and demands for drugs being higher than normal.

"Sorry Kid," Sirius sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "Were going to be sailing all weekend and with how your are right now…"

"I think I need to go to a different agency," he nodded, moaning as his stomach lurched again. "Y..yeah...I can't do this…"

"Maybe next time," Sirius smiled, calling up the secondary hero that was for him to go to. "Hello, Present Mic Sir? Izuku can't seem to handle the sea all that well and we are off to do our sea patrols in about an hour when Captain returns…."

Soon Izuku was waving goodbye to a sullen Selkie, given to the third hero of the day and on the way to Present Mic's Radio Studio. He was going to be a guest star.

"But why me," he asked in the car as the hero drove them through the city.

"Because, your as well known as me," he laughed, his voice a normal tone. "On the days you didn't call, I got some calls myself from others asking about you being missing," he chuckled. "Everyone pretty much tunes in to hear you and me banter back and forth! I might even make it a job so you can do part time," he winked, laughing as Izuku blushed.

"That's absurd! No way that-"

"Come on, please," he begged the kid, smiling as he stammered before nodding. "Yes! Today is going to be so awesome!"

"Wh...what am I supposed to do? Do I help set up or...or-!"

"Don't worry, I just texted one of the guys at the studio and you should be all set up, and ready to do," he winked, driving when the light went green.

"Doesn't your agency double as your radio station," he asked, swallowing as the building appeared in his line of sight.

"Yup, the best place for it really and because of it being a radio show I get to advertise and get more money to give to myself and the sidekicks and civilian workers who work on the station," he winked.

"Heheh," Izuku smiled, allowing himself to look around as he was lead inside.

"Oh my gee," a woman, with light purple hair and many piercing, gasped as she spotted Izuku. _**"MI-KUN! MI-KUN IS REALLY HERE!" **_

_**"NO WAY,**_" they all yelled, rushing out to see.

"He really is," they whispered, all giggling happily as Izuku waved.

"See," Present Mic smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy. "Your famous!"

"I...it's strange," he admitted.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you get to every hero fight possible and are always seen," he ruffled the green hair. "Come on! You can fanboy over the set after our time."

"O...okay," he yelped, being ushered into a seat beside the hero who took off his jacket and managed to get his hair down.

"We're live in 5….4...3…" the last two where done with his fingers before he pointed to Present Mic.

_"HELLO YOU LISTENERS!_ I am Present Mic and this is_ Put Your Hands Up Radio_ Station! Instead of our usual music and latest hero news by yours truly! I have a very special guest! You may recognize his voice and his name! Hello Mi-Kun," he sang, Izuku jumping before speaking.

"Hello Present Mic-san," he said.

"Ahaha! Formal as ever! Now I know I will be getting a ton of calls once we open up that line! But I will be handling the questions! A bit of surprise we finally found him! But a welcome one!"

"I...I was shocked too when I was suddenly pounced on by Edgeshot," Izuku chuckled, Mic silent as he waited for him to finish. "I never expected heroes to hear me on this show and want to know me…"

"But...naturally," Present Mic burst. "You have been a loyal follower and caller since you could speak! I have always been curious about why focus on hero analysis?"

"Heroes who believe that they can't become better or learn new techniques are not really evolving as heroes and can't become stronger because of that," he explained, more relaxed. "Like you! I offered up a unidirectional attack with your speakers and you tried it, being able to subdue more villains at once! You evolved and now have more techniques in your arsenal!"

"Yep, that's right," Present Mic laughed, other giggling. "I have more techniques to use and fall back on and that is wonderful. Now...what heroes do you think are not...evolving or becoming better?"

"Endeavor for one," he said. "He relies solely on his flames and strength. He causes a great amount of damage and injuries this way and it's annoying and costly. He is more focused on a very one sides rivalry between him and All Might. Which brings me to another hero that has not evolved in years. All Might."

"Really?"

"He relies solely on his various Smashes, based on the US and their states. While he does have many of them and one could argue me...it's all really glorified punching. Not to say he isn't amazing or a good hero! He is...but I feel like he should figure out more," Izuku shrugged. "He's been slowing down recently and being in his early fifties it could be due to age."

"Well you are the expert," Present Mic nodded, grinning like a mad man. "Hey...you think about becoming an analyzer for heroes and villains? Giving heroes more opportunity to grow and figuring out a villains quirk?"

"That's a job?"

"Yeah! So basically-"

The listeners weren't even mad that the call in time never came.

Or the following next two days.

* * *

In Yamanashi Prefecture and old man hummed as he listened to the boy speak, already knowing what he was going to say to the blonde buffoon. Beside him, his respected comrade went between thoughtful and appalled.

"I think we may how found Toshi's successor," the older man hummed, taking a bite of his fish shaped treat. "I mean...he's got some balls! You've seen him too haven't ya?"

"Maybe ...perhaps…"

* * *

"Ah! Midoriya," Ryuku called, her fangs flashing in the light as she caught sight of Midoriya after she'd given the police her account. He must have just come from his second doctor's appointment. "I told you I would tell you all about my day," she giggled, having taken him after Present Mic after he got a sudden call.

"So...sorry...I was just really excited about it because you and your quirks is so amazing," he smiled the dragon hero smiling as she ruffled his hair.

"Well..should be expected. You want to grab some grub before we head over to my agency?"

"Y...yes," he nodded.

"Alright then! Oh and how has things at school been," she asked, waving off the paparazzi.

"Alright…"

* * *

In Shizuoka Prefecture, Endeavor growled as he saw him on the news next to Ryuku, the dragon hero laughing as she hugged the small boy.

That annoying little piece of shit that had the balls to...what was he worrying about. The boy was merely a nuisance.

Izuku Midoriya. Mi-Kun.

Shaking he closed his browser and attempted to calm his rage.

That fucking brat, he had the gall to call him obsolite and claim that he was the problem? That kid had fucking balls and he knew he had to show him his place. Rumor had it he was quirkless…

Perhaps he should speak to him...and his parents...about what it means to respect a hero.

* * *

Comment on what you like! More on consequences of Bakugou and his bullying and the heroes learn how deep Izuku's dependence on the other is.


	4. Endeavor

Izuku sniffed as he was lead into Best Jeanist's office with a swollen eye and busted lip, ignoring the Hero's demands of 'who did it' and 'look at me Izuku'; he pushed Jeanist away the moment his shoulders were gripped.

"What happened to your clothes," he finally asked, sighing as the boy fought him at every point. "Izuku," he wanted, eyes narrowing. "You either tell me what is going on and what happened this instant or I will head back to your school and demand the CCTV Footage."

"T...they tried to follow me to the car and then...tried to convince me to allow them to come...wh...when I said no…" He murmured, looking away in shame.

Jeanist sighed as he motioned a sidekick over. "Get him to medical and then get a snack for him, I will be in my office for the time being."

"He's upset," Jeanist heard Izuku murmur as he closed his door.

"Izuku," he sighed, in the confines of his office. Sitting down at the desk he sighed and powered up his computer. There was only about two weeks left in the current school year and all the students seemed to have a need to prove that Izuku was nothing and to prove their superiority over him.

What a nightmare….

As he looked down to the screen, he jolted at the email on his personal account. Only given to a few heroes….

Clicking it he raised a brow as he saw it was Sir Nighteye. Another Cryptid of the community and a bit of a recluse. Even though he did come to the meetings about Izu...he was still a recluse. Now that he remembered he was All Mights confidant for years until their break up...now what did he want?

* * *

Izuku sighed as the sidekicks of Jeanist's agency tried to get the name of his attackers out of him while another made his afternoon snack. His mother was now taking on more obligated hours, but she admitted they were attempting to use her to get to them. Should it get worse, she may have to quit.

"Izuku," Jeanist called, coming out and striding to him. "Get dressed, we are heading to Tokyo."

"Wh-Tokyo," he jumped, confused.

"Yes, Sir Nighteye wishes to speak to you," he told the boy as he grabbed the others coat. "Something about smacking some sense into All Might," he shrugged.

"We're going to All Might's office in Tokyo," he screeched, the other flinching at the volume. "Really?"

"Yes, come on," he ushered the now existed boy to the car waiting for them. Just his phone rang and as he buckled in he cursed at the name on it.

Eraserhead.

"Yes," he sighed, already knowing where the line of conversation could be going.

_"You realize he has an appointment today right,"_ Eraserhead's dull voice asked as he shuffled with something on the other end._ "He can't miss one." _

"I know, I know," Jeanist groaned, cursing the circumstances. "Nighteye contacted me and wanted Izuku to speak to All Might about what he talked about on Mic's show."

_"So,"_ Eraserhead demanded.

_"He also stated that he was in contact with Endeavor recently in the hall of records, in the M section,"_ he whispered. _"Preferably MI,_" he hissed.

_"I'll get someone to pick up Ms. Midoriya. Get him to All Might's agency as fast as possible, even if he wants to prove he's the best and have Izuku preach it; he won't make a ruckus in All Might's Agency,_" Eraserhead said.

"What about Sakura," that woman was basically all heroes, barring Endeavor, grandmother, so they rarely used her last name.

_"She'll understand,"_ Eraserhead sighed. _"I have a feeling I may have to ask Nezu for protection for the Midoriya's. Endeavor doesn't take slander to his name too well." _

"Alright. I'll update you on the situation as it goes along," Jeanist said, looking at Izuku.

_"Don't let him get over stimulated. He's used to loud people in groups of 3, but they were children. Endeavor and All Might are worth about x8 that amount. He's just getting used to people being loud around him for happiness and not anger and disgust. His autistic mind can't comprehend the change,'_ Eraser warned, Jeanist nodding.

"I know," he whispered, looking as Izuku began to rock back and forth slightly, one of his stims. "I'm sure Nigtheye knows as well...so we may be fine," he assured the other before hanging up and looking at Izuku.

He still had so many scars, bruises and horribly healed broken bones from doctor's that didn't care…

God, why did this happen to the best of people?

With another sigh he opened his messages and kept everyone up to date. No secret that aside from Hawks for whatever reason, they all hated that Arrogant Prick Endeavor.

He simply rubbed them the wrong way far too many times for it to be natural, and they knew he just loved to pick a fight when something hurt his ego the wrong way.

God...what a mess.

* * *

"So big," Izuku breathed as Best Jeanist lead him by the hand. Sure, he wasn't a toddler; but with the threat of Endeavor they'd need to be careful. Not to mention Izuku was small for a kid his age and had a naturally small presence.

Years of bullying ... God he hated bullies.

"Sir-um Nighteye," Izuku called, the bespectacled man turning away from All Might and smiled. He insisted that Izuku merely call him Nighteye. Apparently Izuku even knew his real name, because...in a way they were similar.

"Izuku," he called, coming over and kneeling down. "I know I called you hear to speak with that blonde moron who can't fill out his paperwork on time for the life of him," he said, ignoring All Might's "hey!". "But I actually have another reason why," he told the boy, Jeanist stiffening before looking back. "Do not leave All Might's side for the next few hours. Okay?"

"What's going on," Izuku whispered, eyes wide as he realized-He's in Danger.

"Stay by him until I come and get you," he told the boy. "Jeanist," he jerked his hand and the other hero patted the fluffy head before following the former sidekick.

"You must be Young Midoriya-"

"I'm in trouble aren't I," Izuku asked, turning to the No.1.

"Why would you assume that," he asked, kneeling down beside the small boy. God, Nighteye was really desperate to protect this kid if he came to All Might, not to nag him for a successor, but for help. "How do you know that it isn't something they are overreacting about?"

"Because Endeavor's ego is about as big as his bank account," Izuku smiled, the older pro chuckling. "And he can't stand slander his fame or risk someone ruining his chance for no. 1."

_'Damn,'_ Toshinori thought. '_He is perceptive.' _

* * *

"Your joking right," Hawks asked as Eraserhead told him of the current problem. "He's gonna try and get custody over Izu just to change his mind about him? Sure I respect Endeavor and all, but Inko is the kindest woman in the world! She provides all she can!"

"Izuku is well known outside of the Hero Community as Mi-Kun, the kid who gives heroes so much inspiration that they become well known. Any hero worth their salt listens to his suggestions and become better because of it," Eraserhead explained as he looked at his phone, receiving updates on Inko no doubt. "You saw the reception of Mic's show when people realized that Mi-Kun was actually on the show and would become a fixture later on once things got sorted out."

"Yea…" Hawks sighed, leaning back in his chair. "But...why is he so determined to get ahold of Izu…."

"He wants to have his analysis all for himself and have Izuku praising him like the sun comes from his ass," he growled, clenching his phone tight. "He planned to talk to Inko personally, but we managed to grab her before he got there. He's coming to Mic's show, cause he assumes Izuku would be there."

"So...were at Inko's house because?"

"Izuku may not be able to leave All Might's agency for a while, so were getting him things to entertain himself with," he sighed. "Izuku is just in danger for being himself and allowing himself to feel safe. But then Endeavor has to go and mess that up."

"Yeah…" Hawks sighted thinking on what Sakura said about Izuku when he picked him up from a session.

_"Be careful with that boy. He's on the edge as it is, should a more powerful negative influence come onto him, he'll most likely either form some unhealthy attachment to it or he'll shut down," she warned him. "And neither of those sceneros are something I want." _

Yeah..him either.

* * *

"You suck at organizing," Izuku said as All Might lead him into his office and he saw the mass of paperwork. "This is from 3 years ago."

"Ahaha," he flinched at the harsh look he got from the 12 year old. "Maybe you cou-"

"Do it yourself," he said to the other, turning from the mass of paperwork and looking out the window. "Uh-oh…"

"Hmm," All Might chuckled, looking out the window with the boy before he froze. "Stay here."

He left swiftly, barking at Izuku to lock the door and wait for triple knocks. As the door closed Izuku rushed forward and locked it as he was told before going into the emergency suit closet and hiding behind the shoe rack.

Why did everything that had to go wrong...happen?

* * *

"What do you want Endeavor," All Might asked, face barren of his usual smile.

"I hear the Midoriya Izuku is here," he smirked. "I merely wished to ask him about his analysis of him. After all, he is one of the most famous analysts and only 12. He'd be a valuable member of any agency."

"Like you said, he's 12," All Might hissed in warning. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Like I said. I wanted to talk to him," he huffed. "Is that illegal?"

"No...it's not. But without his mother's contest...it could be a nasty little blotch on your record," he murmured, the flame hero growling at the threat.

"Just a moment."

"Not happening."

By that time, it was only the two of them in the lobby, the rest of the heroes frantically trying to find Enji Todoroki and attempting to keep him away from Izuku. Unaware he was already closer than they wanted.

* * *

The more dicey stuff happens next chapter! Posted once a week on Wednesday's! Sorry this is so short. This is mostly filler to prepare for the shitstorm for next week.


	5. A Few Steps Back, One Step Forward

All Might tried to stop his annoyance coming onto his face the more he listened to Endeavor.

Dealing with him was like dealing with a toddler that was just told no and honestly, he just wanted to yell at him to leave and leave the kid alone. Maybe threaten him with exposing the tapes of what was happening right now.

"Endeavor," All Might sighed. "Whatever you hope to accomplish with threatening that boy….it won't work! He is nothing more than a child! You should take his advice and not condemn it."

"Like your one to talk," he huffed. "Are you not angry at the boy for essentially calling you old," he smirked. "Aren't you upset that he calls you a hero past his time."

"No, actually," All Might sighed. "I'm not you...so I don't rage when a 12 year old tells me I'm wrong."

"You-"

"You are being recorded," he gently reminded the other, but narrowed his eyes to show the other that he was serious. "And you know the ramifications if you get a restraining order on you. I know you have skeletons and I know you are burying them the best that you can ...but I am working on unearthing them." He warned.

"What on earth are you talking about," he asked, his face and voice unwavering in it's straight laced ness.

"For so long...I wanted to ignore those feelings inside of me," All Might sighed. "Telling me, warning me, that you where a horrid person. I wanted to believe you were a good person inside...but ...now..?"

"What on earth are you babbling about," he demanded, hand flexing but not moving.

"Your not all that slick in hiding your hate for me you know," All Might huffed. "And contrary to popular belief I am not an idiot. It's just easier to fool people that way."

"I just need to speak to him for a minute, even you could be in the room if your that scared," he challenged, All Might's hand flexing.

"No, Enji. Not going to happen. Now...leave," he hissed, chest to chest with the no. 2. "I don't want things to get...dicey."

"He's nothing more than a quirkless brat with some good analysis skills," he shot back, All Might clenching his jaw. "Why are you so protective?"

"Once more. Leave," he stressed. "I am not telling you again.

"Enough of this," he huffed, stepping back and moving to walk past the No.1.

That was a mistake though.

All Might had grabbed his shoulder and flung him back to the entrance door, the other hero back up as quick as a flash and glaring at the no.1. He made a move to go forward again, but stalled at the fighting stance All Might took.

"Your being unreasonable," Endeavor huffed, before his face lost it's smirk.

All Might was being serious and he was ready to smack down in his own agency.

"No...I'm protecting a boy from an ass like you," he growled, his face devoid of that stupid grin. "Now...get lost before I call the hero commission and things begin to get really ugly for you."

"He won't always be under your protection, you know," Endeavor sniffed as he relaxed, but he cursed when All Might didn't. "He's going to have to learn that quirkless people aren't worth much. I say that boy was in the right."

All Might lost it.

"Get the **FUCK** out of my Agency," he roared, rushing to the hero who merely moved to block the punch delivered to his face. "How dare you say such a thing to my face you rat faced bastard! We are heroes, but we are the faces for the future generation to follow!" Endeavor gasped at the uppercut to his jaw and groaned when his back hit the ground painfully.

He had no time to retaliate as his collar was grabbed and he was face to face with the world's best hero, filled to the brim with pure rage.

"Get out and I swear to god...go near that boy or his mother you will wish you were dead once I am done with you," he whispered, Endeavor feeling fear for the first moment in his life.

"People will wonder," Endeavor warned before he left, growling as he did so.

"What a mess," All Might sighed, looking to his secretary who nodded and went to gather the tapes. "Izuku!"

Without wasting a moment, he rushed off to go to the boy.

* * *

Izuku flinched when he heard something slam on the first floor, making the rest of the building shake. He could vaguely hear Endeavor and All Might, but in no way could he tell what they were saying.

What was going on down there?

Where they talking about him? Was Endeavor trying to get to him? Was he going to punish Izuku?

Wh...why does it always have to be him? Him that caused the problems. The Arguments. The hate. The glares..

Why him?

What did he DO?

Why? Why? WHY?

Swallowing he tried to control his breathing as an achingly familiar sense of panic and anxiety swept over him. His skin became clammy and slick with sweat as his face lost all color and eyes began to lose focus. He swallowed and winched as he felt his throat painfully constrict at the action and his head began to feel light, the world swaying from side to side.

The familiar lull of pain and disorientation gave Izuku a sick sense of calm and reassurance as he lost feeling in his legs and arms. He fell to the ground as his breathing picked up, the light above him blinding as he tried to gain his bearing once. Shakily he tried to raise his arms but they felt like lead and soon he realized….he felt calm...in such a state.

In the sick sense of dread, anxiety and damn right pure fear….he felt at ease. It felt nice...the pain in his head, the lack of oxygen...he honestly felt right in his comfort zone as the panic washed over him and distorted his view and perception. Ah...it would be nice to take a nap….

Soon his breathing evened out as the throws of unconsciousness overtook him and he was left on the floor of All Might's suit closet.

* * *

"All Might," Snipe called as he caught up to the hero outside his office door. "I got a call about Endeavor being here? Is it true?"

"Was," he told the other, knocking for the third time. "I managed to scare him off but...he'll try again. His pride won't allow for what Izuku said to stay that way."

"Damn," the cowboy cursed as he took out his phone to message the others. "What are you doing?"

"Izuku was to lock the door and hide," he said, doing three knocks for the fourth time. "He was to wait for three knocks...IZUKU," he yelled, knocking again.

"IZUKU," Snipe yelled, both waiting for the meek voice of the child.

"Damn it," All Might cursed as he broke the door with his shoulder and looked around the empty office. "Izuku where are you?"

"Where could he hide," Snipe asked.

"Under the desk, in the closet where I keep my suit," he said, going to his desk while Snipe went to the closet.

"Oh god," he gasped, going to Izuku and placing a hand on his neck. "Call an ambulance."

"Wh..what happened."

"He's had a panic attack. Pulse is thready at best," Snipe swallowed, picking up the small boy. "Izuku...hey little man you gotta wake up…"

"Their on their way," All Might whispered as he looked at the pale boy. "Young Midoriya…"

"Let's get him down to the lobby and wait," Snipe sniffed as he hefted the boy up into his arms and walked quickly to the elevator. "Come on kid, you can hold on...I know you can," he whispered, the boy murmuring in his sleep.

His skin was a sickly shade and was clammy as he choked in breaths, Snipe fearful he had a panic attack in that closet before breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of emergency response when the elevator doors opened.

"What happened," one of the responders demanded as they had Snipe place Izuku on the cushion gurney.

"We don't know," All Might admitted as Nighteye and Best Jeanist entered.

"Oh my god," the fiber hero gasped as he looked at the small and deathly pale boy. "Was he attacked?"

"Who knows," he sighed, looking as the boy was hauled away on a gurney. "God…"

Best Jeanist could only watch the boy go, a flash of silvery hair, pale skin and dead eyes making him jolt.

* * *

Nezu hummed as he overlooked Izuku's medical chart, the hormonal spikes on the graph very worrying to the experiment.

"As you can see," Sakura, oh sweet Sakura, sighed as she kneeled down beside Nezu. "This is a normal person's Adrenaline, Cortisol, Norepinephrine levels; when stressed, anxious or in a panic. This is Izuku's on a normal day," she pointed to the clipboard in Nexus hand. "They are about the same."

"He's running himself ragged and he doesn't even know it," the principal sighed. "And this...very worrying graph?"

"Was Izuku when they brought him in. It's actually lower than they believe due to the fact he was passed out when they did the tests on him," she sighed, getting up and moaning at the ache in her bones.

"Not only will Izuku need special schooling; he will need something to deal with this...worrying amount of stress and anxiety that plagues him…" Nezu sighed as he placed the clipboard down and looked at his soon to be protege.

Perhaps?

"Forgive me! I need to speak with Miss Midoriya!"

Nezu left before Sakura could say anything, the woman sighing before sitting down next to the young boy and grabbing his hand. Why did the best always suffer the worst?

* * *

"You might want to hear this," Eraserhead murmured as he stopped his boss. "Seems like the brat's mother came to talk to Inko about Izuku."

Oh?

"I am just saying Inko! What the hell has Izuku done now to get all these heroes attention," a brash blonde, no doubt the boy's mother, demanded as she rounded on the small woman.

"Oh...um...Mitsuki...this isn't the time-"

"Please just tell me so I can shut Katsuki up," the woman begged. "He's going on and on about Deku this and Deku that and I just want him to stop."

"Deku," Inko whispered, and Nezu smiled.

"You know those boys have nicknames for one another and-"

"A nickname meaning 'useless' is neither cute of innocent Mitsuki," Inko barked out, the other jolting at the tone of the soft spoken woman. "Unless Katsuki can change his ways I don't want to speak to you. Not until I can see he's changed."

"Inko-"

"No! I have sat by long enough and allowed Katsuki to hurt and bully Izuku to his whims! And I am done," she snapped. "Now please, leave before I have them make you."

Mitsuki swallowed as she looked at all the shifting heroes and nodded to Inko, her face pulled into a frown as Inko walked away from her, not bothering to look back at her in the whole time she did.

Things really have changed huh…

* * *

"Ms. Midoriya," Nezu called the woman turning the other as she walked over. "I have pressing concerns about Izuku and would like to go over them with you."

"Of course," she nodded, she had a feeling about what they wanted to talk about. "I am willing to any suggestion."

"Wonderful! First I think I have a boy who can be Izuku's friend! Best Jeanist came to me with the idea and…"

* * *

A week later Izuku found himself in Best Jeanists house, the hero in his casual clothes and staring down at the sickly boy with a small smile.

"Hello Izuku," he murmured, closing the door after Mrs. Midoriya came in. "This is my son, Kaze Hakamata."

The boy was thin and the same sickly shade that Izuku was, his eyes averted as he leaned away from his father's touch, not out of embarrassment but out of fear. The hero sighed before turning to Inko with a smile.

"Pardon his...lack of chatter," he settled for. "He's not one for talk...not since his mother...well...I think you should show him your games Kaze," he murmured to the boy who nodded, still not saying a word to his father.

He reached his hand out of Izuku who gently took it and the two went to the living room, Tsunagu motioning Inko to follow him.

"Is there something...pardon for the word...wrong with Kaze," Inko asked gently as Best Jeanist grabbed a couple mugs for the tea he was making.

"I'm sure you've heard of the villain Windblade," he asked, picking out a tea.

"Yes, she terrorized her hometown and branched out to Tokyo to continue her reign. She crippled many people, but that was due to the abuse she suffered at her parents hand," Inko nodded.

"Not just her parents. Her whole town. They felt as if her quirk was dangerous and wanted to beat it out of her. She was never treated for her psychological damage and...her family had a history of mental illness and due to all that piling on top of her…" he sighed. "She suffered a break to her psychic and went on a rampage...I managed to bring it down…"

"Windblade is Kaze's mother," Inko caught on.

"Yes...I never considered it a scandal though...I love her with all my heart," he admitted. "She does for me as well...but...she will never come back…"

"Because of her crimes?"

"No...those have been pardoned...experts stated that while in her break she assumed that everyone attempted to hurt or kill her, and she never really killed anyone...just crippled...as horrible as it is..and...she...she ran away when she was pregnant with Kaze," he sniffed, placing a cup of steaming tea before Inko.

"Di...did she have him on the run?"

"Heroes orders where to capture her before she gave birth, everyone knew it was my child," he admitted, leaning on the counter. "She was caught a full year after giving birth to Kaze...without any aid from a hospital…"

"It made her condition worse didn't it," Inko asked, looking down into the cup.

"Severe postpartum depression and anxiety...her psychological state was worse...but Kaze was well cared for….she turned herself into Eraserhead the moment he entered the apartment," he sniffed. "But...the moment she was told that Kaze would be given to me while she healed...she fully broke and tried to kill herself."

"Oh!"

"She's in an intensive care facility...and...Kaze merely wants his mother...I'm afraid I've ruined his image of me," he admitted.

"B..how," Inko settled for.

"Well...the first facility I put Yui in, she was beaten and the heroes on call to protect the place merely allowed it...he...he witnessed on once and I wasn't there...he...he assumes I allowed it and knew about it," he grinded his teeth and tried to hold back his tears. "Yui is the love of my life and I would never wish that on her! Never! Now I have a son that refuses to speak to me or so much as go out into the sun! Not to mention…"

"He has some developmental problems," Inko guessed. "Or anxiety?"

"He's in the same boat with Izuku in a sense," he admitted, sighing as he placed his cup down and ran a hand down his face. "Severe anxiety, stress, he has a mild form of depression. Selective mutism. He is on the fast tract to being an agoraphobic and me being a hero takes me away from him," he raged, but kept his voice down.

"Tsunagu...You do what you can and I am sure he will understand that…" Inko tried to reassure the hero. "I can watch him when your away...I am sure Izuku can help him too."

"I hope so...I want my son to enjoy time with his father...despite what he may think...I do love him...and I do want the best for him," he admitted. "I love my son and his mother more than anything."

"I am sure."

* * *

Hours later the Midoriya's left, Izuku smiling lighty to Kaze who returned the gesture and went back inside the moment he could no longer see the Midoirya's car.

"You have fun," Tsunagu asked, getting a nod from Kaze before he went back to tidying up.

He allowed his boy to have any gaming system he wanted, the online games where allowed in his room with the multiple compute screens, but any console had to be either in the study or the living room. To which he agreed, much to Tsunagu's relief.

He knew it was a mistake to give him a mini fridge, but he didn't want him to starve...even if he tried to get the consoles in his room.

After placing the dishes in the sink he went to tidy up the couch and sat down with a huff, enjoying the feeling of being tired after cleaning up after two 12 year olds. It was a nice feeling, despite the mess.

"Father."

He whipped his head up to look at Kaze, the boy's silvery hair falling over his eyes and he shifted in his place.

"Y..yes," he swallowed.

He yelped when Kaze jumped on him, hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder, Tsunagu hugging his son lightly.

"I...I love you too ...I...I'm sorry I'm not the son you want," he sobbed into his father's shoulder.

"No...your the best son a hero can ask for," he whispered, pulling him closer. "And maybe...one day, the mother can be here with us as well."

Kaze merely sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"Did you have fun Izuku," Inko asked one they got home, the boy nodding as he pointed to the TV and she nodded. He smiled before rushing off and turning on the hero news before rushing to grab his note book and begin writing.

Things were rough, but soon it would be behind them.

Hopefully.

* * *

Heya! Comment on what you like! I got some comments on the other platform I use about other heroes having families and decided on a bit of angst in.

And with Izuku in the closet. I have suffered through something like that and I will admit that if you feel like that at any point and feel comfortable in such a state of panic. Please...get help. It's not healthy and leads to even more problems. Talk to someone you feel safe with, just don't bottle it up.


	6. A Nightmare Begins

If you already don't know, I started a new story called **An Eye for an Eye**, which is an abused, vigilante Izuku story. It is mature and has a bit of gore in it for later chapters. Check it out and drop a comment.

* * *

It turns out that Izuku and Kaze were what one another needed.

They became fast friends, enjoying time with one another and hero community met the very elusive son of Best Jeanist, the boy hiding behind Izuku most of the time, but sweet nonetheless.

But there was the problem of Izuku's anxiety when being away from his fast friend, and weirdly enough...Nezu was the one to offer the idea.

"And emotional support animal. A dog, preferably," he smiled, before placing his cup down in the saucer.

Izuku and Kaze where currently enjoying his rather large collection of pre-quirk movies and comics. Currently they were in a heated debate about which family was better. The superfamily or the bat family.

Poor Kaze, he failed to see how superior the Bat Family was to those hardheaded morons.

But back to the conversation at hand.

"That would be a good idea...but...our complex does not allow animals. Emotional support or no," Inko sighed as she placed her cup down dainty.

'Which brings me to the other problem I wished to address," Nezu sniffed. "After the stunt that Endeavor tried a month ago...we've taken precautions...but he still has moles we have yet to weed out," he began, Inko nodding and flinching at the memory of how she quit her job.

"Yes and then there's the fact of people attempting to befriend Izuku to get to the heroes. Thank god school got out two days ago," she murmured, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, considering Izuku is going to Middle School now, I believe this to be an opportune time," he smiled. "I think that you should be employed here as a nurse, Recovery Girl is getting older and while no means slowing down, she does many charity events and is often gone! And Aizawa likes to teach his students a harsh lesson," he giggled, Inko doing so as well.

"While I would gladly accept, I have to make money to keep the apartment or find somewhere cheap that accepts animals,' she sighed.

"Well, All Might's complex is both safe and close to UA. I am willing to help with payment until your paycheck can accomodate for your living," he assured the woman, holding a paw up. "Izuku is smart, despite his quirklessness. And if things are left the way they were...Ms. Midoriya...he'd have killed himself," he told her bluntly, the woman nodding as she knew.

"I'll need to schedule an interview-"

"Done! I am more worried about the animal you are going to get," he said, the woman sighing as she realized, of course. She would not have left that day without accepting that she would move into All Might's complex.

"Hakamata-san was talking about going to a service animal adoption center to get one for Kaze. The boy is getting better, but he's still so shy," Inko fretted. "And he's so skittish…"

Kaze was a sickly child, not only in appearance, but in actuality. Both physically and mentally. His stress levels messed up his body chemistry and hormones so much that he was constantly vomiting and sleeping, and was on medication until they could even out. He had seizures every now and then, taking medication to stem the worst of them and medication for whatever else he needed. Then his agoraphobic tendencies…

More than a few heroes where worried for the duo, and they had every right to be.

"Wonderful! Now, as for your move…"

The boy's where blissfully unaware.

* * *

"F..father," Kaze asked him as both of them and the Midoriya's entered the adoption center a few days later. "Wh..why are we here?"

He was still hesitant to speak with his own father, many of the heroes who were guarding them felt their hearts shatter at his fear.

"I was thinking maybe you should have a companion to come home too when your not with other heroes or the Midoriya's," he said, kneeling down to be face to face with his son. "And you could learn how to be really responsible too."

"O..oh," he nodded, curling in on himself as he looked at the signs leading to the various support animals.

Snakes. Dogs. Birds. Cats. Turtles. Ferrets.

"Come on," Tsunagu lead his son to the dog area, but Kaze surprised his father by tugging on his sleeve and pointing to the area that had the sign CATS.

"I...I want a cat," he swallowed, everyone jumping at the demand. It wasn't the fact he demanded a cat instead of a dog, just that he demanded anything. His father always got him anything game related that he looked at for more than a minute and any game he showed an interest in for more than a day.

It was progress.

"Okay," he nodded. "Okay, let's head in while the Midoriya's look at the dogs."

"Can we see the cats with Kaze," Izuku asked, the heroes smiling at the boy's reluctance to be apart.

"Of course," she nodded, the four of them heading it before Aizawa slipped in, ignoring the laughs from his *friends* and the calls of cat man.

"I...I am knowledgeable of many breeds," he sighed, blushing at the two's giggle before motioning him to follow the boys.

"I'm suing the Heroes Commission," Tsunagu murmured, Inko jolting when he admitted that, his eyes never leaving the boys as they pet the cats. "Yui was nearly raped in her facility...I got there the moment they pinned her down. I ended up destroying most of hall," he pursed his lips. "She's been receiving unethical treatments...electric shock treatment, pressure release and god knows what else."

"Tsunagu…"

"I failed her again," he stressed, fingers digging into his forearm. "I messed up again and I may have lost her for good," he seethed, smiling as Kaze looked up to him with a smile, a tabby in his arms.

"If she loves you like I know she does, she knows that you didn't know," Inko insisted, the other turning to her with doubtful eyes. "Push comes to shove...you can request that a trusted therapist comes to your house and she lives with you. She has gotten better?"

"Yes, she's admitted to her failings and has seen justice against her whole town...but the public's response…" he breathed.

"Your have a video of Kaze in his dark moments, record of what to do when he breaks down right," she asked, the other nodding. "Ask him if its alright to show people that. That if they think that coming after a boy is alright because of his mother...and coming after a mother who the system and people failed...then they are no better than common bullies and villains."

"I can see where Izuku gets it from," he laughed, Inko smirking before smiling as Kaze came up with a rather fluffy cat.

"I want her!" He beamed up to his father who kneeled down and looked at the cat.

"Maine Coon. Good breed," Aizawa commented. "She's fully grown, but only a year old. Name's Yoru."

"Night," Tsunagu laughed, petting the cat before it lightly pawed his hand away and snuggled deeper into his son's tiny arms. "Let's go help the Midoriya's pick out their dog and then we can all get the things we need for them after."

"Okay," both smiled, Izuku rushing forward as Yoru was rather big. Big shock when she jumped out of Kaze's grip and rubbed against his legs, heading to the dog door while Kaze jogged after him, both him and Izuku giggling.

"What a nice sound," Tsunagu murmured, Inko smiling as she caught up with the two and entered the area.

Izuku hummed as he looked at the various kennels, seeing all the different dogs there and their fluffy faces...but none felt...right.

And Yoru, who was sweet to both him and Kaze, hissed at most of them too. It was important for him to get a dog that would get alone with You...he didn't want them to fight.

Yoru seemed to have enough of following the two boys and bounded ahead, Kaze yelping as he followed his feline friend to a kennel with a rather large golden retriever, who began wagging his tail the moment he spotted Izuku.

He, Izuku quickly looked up at the sign, he was so handsome. Nice slick golden fur, a strong build and a cute face!

"Shinrin, forest," Inko hummed as Izuku placed a hand through the cage and giggled as the dog nuzzled into the too small hand. Before he decided to lick it causing Izuku to break out into hysterical laughter. Kaze kept his distance, but when Shinrin turned to him and whined he came forward with Yoru by his feet and giggled at the licks he got as well.

"Ah, he's been here for about three years. Good dog, but people are kinda intimidated by his size," the owner sniffed. "He's slightly larger than the average for his breed, but that's just genetics. He was ethically breed, a woman had puppies and couldn't take care of them and called me," he assured them.

"Come on," Tsunagu called. "Let's get them the items they need," the two following, with their newly acquired animals by their side.

"Ah...this is so nice," she breathed, smiling as she watched the two laugh.

"Ahhh, this is so much work," Inko sighed as the last of the boxes where placed in her new apartment, two weeks after the animals were picked out for the boys. "Izuku, sweetie! Do you want to start on your room now? Don't forget! All your hero merch goes in your study room," she reminded.

* * *

That apartment was very large, was all Inko thought as she looked around her new apartment a week later.

When in hell's name was Inko ever going to need 5 rooms? Plus a computer room to boot.

So! The master is her's, the second and third largest are Izuku's bedroom and study room respectively. The fourth is a guestroom and the firth will be a storage room. The computer den will be just that.

So much unpacking…

A knock on the door had the tiny woman groaning and opening it with a tired huff before coming face to face with a hero t shirt too small for the person wearing it.

"Hello Ms. Midoriya," All Might smiled, waving lightly as he held up a homemade cake. "I come with both a housing warming gift and an offer to help you unpack!"

"Oh...thank you," she breathed in relief as she overlooked the large amount of boxes. "I will handle my room, but if you could help Izuku with his room and Study?"

'Of course, I'll put this in the kitchen," he nodded, Inko smiling as he shuffled in and pet Shinrin; the dog barking happily before going to the couch and plopping down on it like the lazy thing he proved to be when not on duty. "Izuku! My boy! I am here...to help you unpack," he laughed, Inko giggling at his catchphrase before Izuku ran in and smiled happily.

"Really?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Indeed! Now, room or study first?"

"My room," he smiled. "I can't reach the washer to wash my sheets."

"Then let's get to it," he smiled, allowing the small boy to lead him to the washing room as Inko went into her own.

"Now," she huffed, placing her hand on her hips. "Unpacking," she groaned, going limp before shuffling over and opening a box with a heavy sigh. "I hate moving."

* * *

All Might could only gag at the sheer amount of merch of him, and wondered how the hell the kid was calm around him. Because he was certainly a fanboy, if the amount of hero stuff was an indication.

"My boy, I'll be in the study hooking up the computer all right. You have everything you wanted on the top shelf now right," he asked.

"Yup! Thanks All Might," he smiled, the other ruffling his hair before moving to head out.

As he passed by the master he heard the whine of a dying animal, and he knew that sound.

"Hate moving," he asked as he knocked, opening the door as he did so.

"Yes! Ugh! If someone had a quirk to do this for me I would pay whatever they wanted," she hissed, All Might laughing lightly as she fumed.

"Indeed that would be a wonderful quirk," he assured her, gently taking her elbow and leading her to the kitchen. "How about some tea?"

"Wonderful," she sighed, looking into the hallway as Izuku mumbled about how he wanted to decorate the rooms. "Ahh...man I hate moving," she moaned, looking like a put out child.

"Ahaha, well most can say the same," he laughed, placing the kettle on the stove. "Are you tea bags already put away," he asked.

"Yeah, next to the spice cabinet," she murmured, leaning back slightly as she pulled out her phone and jolted at the sheer number of texts and missed calls from Best Jeanist. "Oh," she went to be listening to a voicemail before frantic knocking had her and Izuku jumping and All Might holding them back as he walked to the door. Looking through the peephole he cocked his head confused and opened the door, yelping as it was roughly pushed open and a frazzled Best Jeanist came in.

"Inko! You didn't answer me and I need answers! Is Kaze here," he begged, Inko getting a horrible sinking feeling in her gut.

"No...w..we've been unpacking all morning and afternoon," she whispered, Best Jeanist looking like the world slipped out from under his feet.

"He...he's missing...I...I can't find him," he cried, breathing harshly as All Might tried to calm him. "Hi...his room is trashed and...and my son is gone," he yelled, falling against All Might who lead him to the couch.

"Mama," Izuku asked, the woman jumping before turning to a shell shocked Izuku. "Ka...Kaze!"

"Go back into your room you hear me," she ordered the boy nodding as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I...is this because I talked about Za-chan and had him on Present Mic's show," he sniffed, all the adults freezing at his train of thought.

"No...Izuku...not in the slightest," he assured the boy, swallowing as fear threatened to consume him again. "Please...just...don't blame yourself."

"We'll find Kaze," All Might assured Best Jeansit and Izuku. "I promise."

* * *

Kaze was scared.

These men...they broke into his game room and...and they hurt him; like any kidnappers would do...but they also took his medicine with him.

Did they know him?

"Can't fuckin believe that our boss is making us take Jeanist's kid," one murmured as Kaze listened through his addled haze. They weren't in a car-not anymore at least, they had driven quite far- but not they were walking in the alley's toward a...a...he couldn't tell you.

"He's the son of a no good villain that pleaded insanity," the other huffed, growling at the boy. "But he's close to Izuku Midoriya and might be able to sway him into working with the boss if we can convince this brat," he slapped the back of Kaze's head, where they hit him, roughly. "That brat already has enough bad things to say about our good boss, he needs to be taught the truth. Bad enough that this kid is becoming like that annoying brat."

"Still," the other hummed. "If this kid refuses...what will happen? He can't just go back home?"

"Nah! He's gonna be sent with his bitch of a mother," the other laughed, before they froze.

"Oh my...the sidekicks of Endeavor have come into my grasp and I have gotten some very interesting information," a chilling voice growled, the two cursing. "I originally had come to speak with both Izuku Midoriya and Kaze Hakamata about their opinions on heroes...but it seems like I need to take care of filth."

"Endeavor merely wants these uneducated kids to stop spouting lies about him," one tried to argue before he yelped, dodging a blade swipe. But then went stiff and fell to the ground the one holding Kaze fell too, but the boy was caught in another's arms.

"Y..you.." the boy murmured as he looked up to the Hero Killer Stain.

"You look like you have a concussion, he sighed, placing the boy gently on the ground. "I'll get you to safety...I just need to take care of these rabble," he murmured to the boy before taking out a blade.

"M..my medicine...it's...it's in one of their bags…" the boy coughed as he began to shiver slightly.

The hero killer hummed in response before stabbing each man, killing them without much remorse before taking the bags and going through them, raising a brow at the anxiety medication. Grabbing the bottle he skimmed it before taking out a small pill and the water bottle from the bag.

"Kid," he murmured, the boy looking at him a bit lost before taking the offered pill and allowing the other to help him with the water. "The closest hero agency is Idaten. I'm going to bring you there," he told him.

"Y..you'll get arrested though," he murmured the Hero Killer looking at the boy's frail body.

"Windblade, Yui, was a friend of mine," he said. "She kept me hidden when I began my vigilante days and even when I was a villain. Being arrested is alright by me right now if it allows me to ensure her only son does not die in my presence," he hoisted the boy up and began the trek to the hero agency.

"T..those guys from Endeavor...they've been watching Izuku and I closey for a long time…"

"Hmm," he mulled over the thought, so...Endeavor was willing to intimidate and hurt kids, huh? "Anything concrete you know?"

"I...I don't like my father worrying about me...so I erasered the video of them scoping out our yard...but...I backed it up to my computers," he murmured.

"Tech savy one aren't you," Stain commented as he beheld Idaten.

"Mmph," the boy murmured, head lolling to the side.

Given the fact he was hit over the head, dragged over god knows where and just had a serious panic attack stopped...yeah, Stain didn't blame him for being a bit loopy.

"Let's get you back to your father."

* * *

"Sir," Engima asked as Tensei groaned, if he was paying attention he'd have seen she looked both scared and confused.

"Kaze Hakamata has been kidnapped, been missing for about 9 hours and...we have nothing," he huffed, like it was all a bad joke. "Izuku is already in a rough spot and god knows what will happen when we get Kaze back."

"Sir...we...we have a bit of a problem," Enigma whispered, the other raising a brow before getting up.

"What type of problem?"

"The Hero Killer Stain is here in our lobby," she began before yelping as Tensei got up to confront the other. "But! H...he has Kaze Hakamata! He found him and...and he as some very interesting information."

Tensei tore through the halls of Idaten, coming to a stop whe he saw the Hero Killer sitting down talking softly with a pale and trembling Kaze, who was cradled in his arms. He looked up when Kaze pointed to him and pursed his lips before moving to place Kaze out of his grip.

To everyone's shock, he held onto the man and glared at him; the Hero Killer sighing before reaching into his pocket. Everyone tenses and Tensei weighed the options of him rushing and grabbing the other, before he saw what Stain took out.

It was a voice recorder.

Gently he released Kaze's grip off of him and went to Tensei, handing it over to the hero.

"You'll find that very interesting," he told the other. "And you might want to keep this on the down low."

"What is on this?"

"Proof that Endeavor...should not be a hero," he hissed, Tensei feeling as if the whole world crashed on him.

"Endeavor...did this…" he murmured, others gasping as Kaze nodded. "Get him to medical, you," he turned to Stain. "Come with me. We need to talk."

"Fine by me," he grinned, malice dripping in his voice. "I'll happily drag down that bastard."

Tensei stayed silent.

* * *

Stain will play a big role in the future and Endeavor will not be flamed yet! Comment on what you think!


	7. Intermission Between Chaos

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I AM POSTING A CHAPTER OF EACH OF MY STORIES AS A GIFT TO YOU LOYAL READERS!

Don't forget to drop a comment on what you think.

* * *

"Kaze," Tsungau cried out as he rushed to his son, pulling him close and sobbing into his small shoulder, kissing his temple as he whispered his thanks to god and anyone else that happened to be listening.

"Dad," he murmured, holding onto the tall man tightly as he stared at the ground.

"Za Chan…" Izuku murmured, turning to his friend before smiling lightly and waving.

"Hey…" Tensei murmured as he entered a dark shadow behind him as he looked conflicted. "So...the one who found Kaze...he...he's like a little brother to You...so-"

"I don't care who he is, my son is right here ...oh my god," he breathed, Kaze turning to Tensei before looking at Stain. "Who is he?"

"Me," every hero who had come after Tensei texted them about Endeavor's involvement tensed and turned as Stain came out from the shadows.

"Chizome," Tsunagu murmured, remembering Yui's rambling about not leaving her baby brother alone too long.

"I...I had some medical knowledge," Stain said, averting his eyes. "I hid her a week before and after Kaze was born...but...she...she gave me the slip shortly after."

"Thank you," he murmured before pulling his son close and heading to the side.

"I have something very important to talk to you all about," he spoke up, motioning to a few heroes. "Eraserhead, come on."

"Let's go," he nodded, leading some of the prominent heroes and Inko into a meeting room.

Everyone tenses when the underground hero came face to face with the villain that eluded him for years. Present Mic went to speak before he yelped at the evil smile his husband showed. "Good to see you Chizome," he hugged the other, the Hero Killer huffing.

"I remember you stating if I did anything stupid you'd glock me in the face."

"I can still do that,' he offered, before the other pushed him off. He turned to the shocked heroes before giving a curt nod.

"I am Heroic Enforcer Stain. I'm a secret Underground hero, employed with investigating heroes who show...questionable activities," he informed them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. Naomasa grabbed it and looked it over with a critical eye before confirming it was real and Stain was telling the truth.

"But the people you killed-"

"Those happened to be the times I allowed agents from the commission to follow me on arresting the heroes," he sighed, taking off his mask. "Most of the time they proved to be too feral or have too many connections to risk imprisoning them...I had no say in whether they died or lived."

"Why share this now?"

"Technically I am not supposed to investigate Endeavor, but I know he is in the wrong. Even if you sense that something is off," he turned to All Might who nodded and turned to Izuku who tugged on his pants.

"He's a good guy," he asked, unsure as he looked at Stain. The other merely smiled softly before nodding and turning back to All Might.

"I am risking both my life and my job to have him arrested," he told the No. 1. "They have noticed my meddling and sent me into a few suicide mission that I've managed to get out of but…It's only a matter of time."

"Well, well," Nezu smiled as he popped up on Shouta's shoulders. "This is certainly surprising but I feel as if we could use this to our advantage."

"Of course, you would," Stain sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms. "What's your idea?"

"Teach at UA of course! And live with the Iida's!"

"Huh," both Chizome and Tensei asked.

"Now that, that is settled! I have many courses that you could teach Chizome san! I understand you have a PhD in computer science and engineering! Very strong ethic on heroic morales and wonderful skill in weapons! Ohh ...perhaps even three classes!"

"Wait what," he yelped, rushing forward to confront the rodent who seemed hellbent on making him teach three classes.

"Wow," Tensei sighed, before realizing how he had to explain this to his parents. "Man…."

"Your okay with this," Stain yelled before yelling as he looked between the two.

"That's Nezu," the shrugged, Stain remembering as to why he never went to a hero school.

"So what now," Tensei asked.

"Stain should continue and act as if he gave up on searching on Endeavor," Nezu sighed. "I'm afraid that with the evidence...we won't have a case in the slightest."

"Unless you use the evidence that All Might had gotten when he came after me. Even though legally Endeavor has not a single spot on his record, his public opinion is not very high. Coupled with the fact that All Might would testify on my behalf since I am a minor, that would force people to take notice and care during the case."

"Ah! My protege," Nezu smiled.

"And...and we have evidence that Endeavor ordered them to take Kaze," Jeanist murmured, pulling his son close.

"They could you what you've done against you Jeanist," Nezu sighed. "You publicly admitted to not caring of the scandal," he gave a pointed look to Kaze and Jeansit covered his ears. Inko doing the same for Izuku. "But you have used your authority to get past the security measures at the hospital Yui was at to have sex with her."

"How do you-,"

"You admitted it," Nezu said. "You loved Yui more than anything and would always desire her and love her."

"I see," Jeanist sighed.

"We can't do anything," Chizome sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "I best get back out and cause more terror."

"Wait…," Jeanist called, the other stopping after he put his mask. "Can I get your number? Yui would love to see you again."

"Me too. I have been doing my own investigation into Endeavor," Tensei asked.

"I am breaking so many regulations just being here," he sighed, but he already had his phone out.

"Like that every bothered you," Eraserhead huffed. "Like seriously?'

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Mama...where are we going," Izuku asked when they where following All Might.

"If Endeavor is dead set on getting you and Kaze, then we'll need all the precautions possible. So I'll be staying at your place, even if it's across the hall." He laughed, taking out his keys and opening his apartment. "I just need a few things," he smiled down at the boy. "Help yourself to whatever you want, but we'll be at your home so…"

"Take your time," Inko assured.

He nodded and went off to his room, Inko sighing as she sat on the couch and Izuku began to wander. His eyes captured everything in the room and he noted the various little changes from the original layout that once was.

Something...was...off…

Everything in the house was slightly different than he expected, not by much but it was mostly the kitchen that made the child a bit wary.

Something was off about it.

He just needed to open the cabinets and he would find the answer, but that was impolite and Izuku never wanted to be one of those people who snooped.

"You two ready,' All Might asked as he hoisted the two gym bags on his shoulders.

"Of course! Any preference of food," Inko asked.

'Ahh! I'm good, I ate before we left to head back and I need to do a systems check on the security here to make sure that everything is in tip top shape," he smiled.

"Of course," Inko nodded. "I'm making Katsudon," she called and Izuku gasped happily, making both adults smile. "I could save you a bit for a snack later?"

"That sounds wonderful,' he nodded, the three of them entering the apartment before he made a beeline for the study room.

"Izuku, go get cleaned up and then you can help me," Inko winked, the boy rushing off to get washed up. The woman sighed before shaking her head and going to the kitchen.

* * *

Tsunagu sighed as he looked at his son, the boy silent as he rubbed his cheek, no doubt still feeling the punch the other;s gave him. Cursing himself he pursed his lips and thought about moving…

"Dad...is that true you still see mom...and...try to make me siblings," he asked, the other choking on his spit before composing himself.

"Y...your mother can't have any more children...Kaze…." he sighed, pushing his mussed hair back. "I still go to her because I love her and I love you," he turned to his son who nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Fa..father-"

"I won't deny I have been a shitty father and a shitty person to you in general…" he sighed, looking out at the road. "But by god do I love you and your mother."

"I love you too papa….and….and your not a bad father...your a hero…"

"I am a bad father...because you know why," he asked his son.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not your hero," he sighed, clenching his hands on the steering wheel.

* * *

"What do you mean they failed," Enji yelled as he got reports on the two idiots death.

"Th...the Hero Killer-" Burnin began.

"Damn it...get out of my sight," he huffed, the woman rushing out before his boss really exploded. "Fuck."

Now he had to go fuckin pay off more people to ensure that his reputation remained flawless.

* * *

Sorry this was so short...I was hit with a bit of writers block for this one...but the next will be better!


	8. A Messy Day

I AM NOT FULLY BACK! THINGS SHOULD BE FINISHED UP BY NEXT WEEK!

Don't forget to drop a comment on what you think.

* * *

Izuku hummed as he was given his daily work load from Nezu, smiling happily at the work he was given and giggling at how easy it was. All Might merely watched him in awe as he solved each complex equation with ease and laughed at its… 'simplicity'.

"He's amazing ma'am," he whispered to Inko who smiled as her son moved to the next small packet.

"Indeed he is," she smiled, pattering around the kitchen.

"Young Hakamata is very happy that his mother is coming home, but Jeanist is a bit upset in the fact the media is using them as a martyr for...something," All Might sighed.

"Honestly...I am a bit worried they will do that to Izuku...but...I will just have to wait and see," Inko huffed before moving to get the chicken out of the oven. "Katsuki...um the Bakugou boy you've heard about...well he's been trying to speak to Izuku and...things haven't gone well."

"Huh?"

"Bakugou got upset when Izuku was ignoring him. It seemed as if the heroes have told Izuku to ignore him and he's listened...Bakugou did not take to kindly to that," Inko murmured. "We were lucky enough that Manual was close enough to stop the boy."

"How did he even find Izuku? Your miles away now," All Might asked, leaning back.

"He begged his mother to get the information out of me, which I blurted out in a fit of anger," she sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly...Katsuki was such a good boy...now.."

"Young Izuku has Kaze and I am sure he will make plenty of friends in the future," All Might assured the woman.

"Oh I hope so," Inko sighed, the man smiling as he sweatdropped at Izuku giggling at another complex problem ...or simple...depended on who you asked.

* * *

"Hello," Izuku smiled as he entered the US to hand in his word to Nezu. "Mr. Secret Agent," he called to Chizome, who looked annoyed.

"Oh...what are you doing here?"

"Work," he smiled, showing him complex equations to the adult who hummed.

"You thought about computer equations?"

"Huh?"

"Binary and coding, I have a computer degree so I can teach you," he shrugged.

"Really," he asked and Chizome sighed before nodding and ushering him off to Nezu who he excitedly began to ask about coding.

"Ah yes," Nezu nodded. "Well, I think you should ask him! But for now, let's go over your work and see how things are," he smiled, Izuku nodding happily.

Having a student like Izuku was really a treat.

* * *

"Oh! Mom! Can we go in here please," Izuku called his mother as they passed an advanced bookstore. It would be easier to get the advanced books Izuku required for his schooling.

"Oh…" Inko sighed as she looked at it and then groaned at the list.

Damn her for insisting to buying the books herself.

"Mrs. Midoriya," the voice made he jump ad Izuku cried out 'Hawks'!

So many people were staring at them.

"Oh hello," she smiled, the avain hero smiling as he looked at the list and then the store. "Ah-"

"I can help," he brightened happily. "I have more money then I know what to do with and I really, really, want to spend time with Izu," he looked so desperate.

"I won't be able to repay you thought-"

"Consider if a gift to Izuku," he smiled, "besides...I don't want to head back to the hero's commission…" he looked so...depressed.

"Don't leave Hawks side," Inko told her son, the hero snapping his head up with a bright grin as Izuku nodded happily. "I will be in the clothes store, Izuku needs more Pj's and some nice dress shirts. If you leave the store text me where you're going and stay on this floor."

"Come on! Before she decided to drag you clothes shopping," Hawks whisper yelled, Inko chuckling as that got a giggle out of Izuku and they rushed into the store. Inko held up the list as Hawks sent a feather back to grab the list before the door closed.

Shaking her head she glared to the gawking people before pushing past them and into the clothes store.

They would spend the better part of an hour in the bookstore, both the clerk and Hawks stunned by Izuku's knowledge and his thirst for more. Bonus is that they would get discounts if they came back…

Sweet.

Hawks hummed as he and Izuku left the bookstore, his work books bought and would be delivered to the apartment complex that day. Along with all the other books Izuku seemed to be interested in.

"So..what games you play," he asked, kneeling down beside the kid as the stopped by a fountain. "What console do you like? Or are you a computer type?"

"Huh," he asked.

"Gaming? Console or PC," he asked, having a bad feeling.

"I...me and mama never had enough money to buy stuff like that," he sighed. "So I read and wrote a lot."

"Then let's go get a gaming system...I heard Kaze is a big gamer and if you want to go up against each other it's better in your own turf," he winked, but it seemed to make Izuku anxious.

"That's so much money though! The system and the set up and...and the games! And you already got me all those books!" Izuku looked like he was about to cry from the mere thought of all of Hawks money. But the hero merely shook his head.

"Hey! Consider if a gift! Besides, I want to have something to do with you when I can't come over," he smiled, praying the kid would let him.

"Are you sure you want to pay," Izuku murmured.

"Yup! Come on let's go," Hawks grabbed Izuku's hand before rushing off to the gaming store, unaware of what the next few hours would do.

* * *

"Yui," Tsuganua breathed as the love of his life, the mother of his child and downright beautiful woman, entered their home. Their home.

That was so nice.

"Tsu," she cooed, accepting his hug and smiling toward Kaze who has his cat in his arms.

"Mama," he sniffed, the hero stepping back as the woman kneeled down and embraced him. "Papa," Kaze turned to Tsunagu who jolted before holding back tears as he entered the hug and pulled both of them tighter.

"Come on," he murmured to the both of them. "Let's head inside and get situated," he murmured, ushering them deeper into the house as Yui hummed and ran her hand through Kaze's hair.

Yeah...most of his son's looks came from his mother with the matching silver hair that glowed in the light and silvery eyes.

"Mama! See my room," Kaze called, the woman nodding as she followed the boy and kissed the hero on the temple before heading up.

Tsunagu smiled before ensuring that they where both upstairs and pulling out his phone

"Chizome...she's here. If you want to speak with her, come on down," he told the other before ending the call. He knew Chizome would come. Heading up the stairs he groaned as Kaze was trying to show his mother his gaming achievements and how he was trying to teach Izuku how to play.

"Mmmh," she nodded.

"Kaze, your poor mother can't understand half of what your saying," he huffed. "Well me either..but that's beside the point." he huffed as his son pouted before nodding and placing his games away as Yui hummed and grabbed a Teddy that he always slept with.

"Yui," he murmured and Kaze whined as he saw his games where out of order.

Ah..he forgot about his son's OCD about his items on shelves.

"Me and your mother will be in our room. I am going to show her the things I got her, alright," he called to his son who nodded and pulled out his games and began to place them back.

Yui came up beside him and he grabbed her hand before leaving Kaze's room and heading up the stairs to the third floor. In hindsight giving his son something akin to an apartment, but with as many consoles that he has...he needed it.

"Here we are," he murmured, opening a door to his and Yui's room, chuckling when she gently pushed him in and kissed him. "Hey," he murmured. "Someone is coming over soon, so we'll do this later," he murmured against her temple. He knew she was pouting, but nodded and began to look around."

* * *

_'Shit,'_ Hawks thought as he came back from setting up the packages of games. Currently a familiar, well not really since all he saw were photos, blonde boy was yelling at Izuku and popping explosions in his face. Izuku looked so scared and was curled up as much as he could...a survival tactic.

"You better fuckin tell those heroes that I am not a bully, cause if you don't," the boy warned. "I will fuckin murder you!"

"That's nice to know," Hawks said as he came forward with a dark face. "How about you let my friend go and then we go talk to Tsukauchi? How does premeditated murder sound? That will land you...oh..about maybe the rest of your minor life in juvie? Considering your prior charge"

"Like hell I will," he snarled, uncaring of the hero in front of him. "I am not letting this bastard go until he tells you all that what happened is normal and he deserved it," he snapped. "And that it's just life for him," he spat in Izuku's tear stricken face.

"Sure," Hawks nodded and Izuku's face was so heart wrenching that Hawks had to compose himself before continuing. "Sure, hurting your own classmate and hurting him so much, then lying to his mother and your mother. Deciding that because he's quirkless that beating his dream out of him is the duty of a wannabe hero. Maybe that's why you've been banned from every hero school in Japan...and most likely the world."

"That's bullshit! You can't do that," he roared, throwing Izuku to the ground, making him yelp before cowering at the boy's anger.

Hawks flicked his eyes up and locked eyes with a patrolling Inegnium who took one look at what was going on before zooming forward and grabbing the boy why the back of his shirt.

"I thought we had a restraining order on you and your family," he sighed as he immobilized the child. "Nothing that you do will change what has happened. You will never be a hero...not until you change. And there is proof of it"

"I will be a hero! I don't why shitty Deku is lying," he called out and Hawks grabbed Izuku who looked so scared.

"Hmm, a hero with that attitude will never be well liked. It's not only about power, but also the people who help you," he sighed, the boy snarling as he called Naomasa.

"Tensei," Inko gasped as she caught sight of the hero before sighing at the boy in his hands. "Katsuki."

"Auntie! Tell them that we were playing," he begged. "I can't bear being black listed from hero schools for a false lie!"

"I can't bear looking at a boy I trusted to protect my baby and who betrayed me and hurt him! Who was on his way to driving my boy to suicide," she stressed. "I don't want you calling me Auntie anymore Katsuki," she sighed. "Tensei, I am sure Tenya would be happy to have a new friend and Kaze and Izuku have been looking for a playmate. I will arrange it with you and your parents."

"Okay! Bye," he waved as Inko ushered Izuku and Hawks off, uncaring of Katsuki's tears.

"A..auntie," he whimpered, yelping at the extra strength thet hero did when he squeezed his arm.

"Let's get you home," he sighed, dragging the boy away.

* * *

"I see," Nezu hummed, contemplative as Inko relayed the info. "Well should not be a problem anymore with Izuku spending most of his time in UA as I tutor him. Just keep an eye out."

"I will," Inko sighed. "Katsuki was such a nice boy…"

"Ignornat people my darling Inko," he assured her. "I hope to see you in for tomorrow's staff meeting?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Edgeshot promised to Babysit and Izuku is so excited."

"I am sure, well have a nice night," he ended the call.

"You as well," when the line went dead Nezu hummed before pulling his laptop closer and looking at Bakugou Katsuki's records.

Far too clear for his liking.

He knew the boy would be able to sweet talk his teachers in ex-sponging his record or having them vouch for him. Given that there is loads of medical complaints from Inko and her doctor concerning Izuku and large amounts of evidence...they just need witness reports.

He dialed a number quickly and smiled when he picked up.

"Yes," Chizome's tired voice answered.

"Hello! I have a favor to ask of you! If you get it done with two days I will allow you to pick what two classes you wish to teach and annex the third," he said and he knew he had the man.

"What is it," he coughed.

"I need everything you can possibly find on incident regarding a Bakugou Katsuki physically and verbally assaulting Izuku Midoriya."

"That's...like a full decades your talking about...and you want all of them," he asked.

"Yes! As many as possible! Happy searching!"

"Wait-" Nezu hung up and went back to planning Izuku's schooling.

It was nice to have a challenge.

* * *

Comment on what you think!


	9. Changing Dynamics

Sorry this is both so late and so short. This was hard to make. But I'll try. Drop a comment!

* * *

"Here," Chizome sighed as he came in the next morning with a large stack of papers. "Drop the fucking computer class. They are fucking teenagers! If they don't know tech then boo fucking hoo," he snapped. "I will be sleeping for the next four days as I have been up for the same amount of time. Call me again and I have a new rat fur washcloth."

He stomped out as Nezu began arranging a compensation basket.

After he got everything from coffee to sleeping aids for the man, he opened the folder and began to compile the case.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Tenya Iida!" The boy nodded as he entered Kaze's gaming room, the boy to whom the room belonged too was conked out on a bean bag, while Izuku was making cereal from the mini bar the boy had.

"Hello! Ignore Kaze, he spent all night gaming and trying to get me in it," he smiled, placing a blanket over the boy. "Would you like something to drink!"

"Do you have orange juice," he asked, quietly making his way over.

"Yup! Here you go," he gave him a glass and went to grab the juice. "Do you play games?"

"I like puzzles and brain teasers! I want to make sure I get good grades so I can get to UA!"

"You want to go to UA as well," Izuku gasped as the two began talking as Kaze snoozed beside them.

"Yes! I want to be like my brother," Tenya nodded, smiling happily.

"Tensei is so cool," Izuku smiled, picking out a custom puzzle they had gotten him. "I have a 3D puzzle."

"I love those," Tenya lit up.

"Help me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"You were amazing," Tsunagu sighed as he and Yui lay in their bed, confident that the children would be able to entertain themselves for the rest of the day. "God, I missed being able to just lay down with you," he sighed. "No worries about anything or anyone."

"Hmm," she hummed happily. "I love you so much," she sniffed, moving to kiss him. They did so lazily, the hero pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. When they broke apart she sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"You alright," he asked, allowing her to cuddle up against him.

"Hmmm," she nodded, sighing contently as he held her closer. "I...want more children…"

"Yui," he swallowed. "I...I know you do...but-"

"Adopt," she stated and he sighed. "You don't have to worry about me having anymore children."

"Are you sure?"

"There was this woman...in my ward," she murmured. "She broke down because her son had a villain's quirk and...she tried to kill him...she told me that...that," she struggled to remember what she wanted to say. "She told me that his name is...Hitoshi Shinso."

"I'm sure Kaze will love the company," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow we will go to his foster home...alright?"

"Of course," she sighed, closing her eyes as well. "He's Kaze's age as well...Along with Izuku and Tenya."

"Hitoshis Shinso huh," he murmured, the woman humming before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Truly sad,' All Might commented as he looked through the files that Nezu had Chizome compile. "And Bakugou wanted to be a hero?"

"He may still come to UA in the coming 2 years should he get the therapy needed and adhere to our restraining order," he sighed. "He is a very prideful boy that hides a lot of fragility in his heart."

"But did he need to physically and mentall hurt the boy," he asked, Nezu sighing as he handed All Might Izuku's medical file. "I am not sure-"

"She wants you to look into it if you are going to be babysitting him in the future, Sakura has prescribed him anti-anxiety medications that he has tried to get out of taking," he said, All Might jolting. "And successfully a few times as well."

"At his age," he gaped.

"His stress levels could kill a regular person, but his body is young and his tolerance is no doubt going to be impressive in the future,' Nexus ears went down at the sight of Izuku's stress level tests. "Kaze is the same way, we're both having them watched for ...certain tendencies," he admitted and All Might closed his eyes at the implication.

"I see," he nodded.

"You still wish to teach at UA correct," Nezu asked, reaching for the file back. "If so, you can join the meeting for today. Inko is here as well so you can discuss options as well. Then you can meet Recovery Girl to help with your...Injury," he stated pointedly, All Might flinching as phantom pain went through him.

"I see," he nodded.

"Good, come on! The meeting is in about half an hour!" He cheerily called.

* * *

"Thank you once more," Inko sighed as she grabbed the last of her things and turned to Edgeshot who was helping Izuku, Kaze and Tenya with school work.

"No problem. Besides, he is having a playdate as well," he ruffled all their heads, getting giggles from the three. "They won't be much trouble. And...well, they're not really trouble making children,' he didn't notice how they glowed at the praise.

"Indeed," Inko smiled. "Be good for Edgeshot, and no junk food Izuku," she gave him a stern look as he gave an impish grin. "I will see you in a few hours."

"Good bye," he called, the door clicking closed before he waited for a moment, he then turned to the expectant children. "Tenya gets all the orange and grape candies. Izuku can't have lemon and Kaze doesn't hog the strawberry," he warned, pulling out a rather large bag. "And I get the pineapple and coconut."

"Deal," they all said.

"Good doing business with you all."

"Thank you," they all said before beginning the task of dividing their hoard.

"Such good kids," he murmured.

* * *

"I see," Inko sighed as she placed the files of the returning students back.

"We have a few children who are repeatedly hurting themselves, so I will deal with them," Chiyo stated. "If you're fine with it, I would have you deal with others."

"Of course," she nodded. "They need to get weaned off your instant healing anyways," she sighed.

"Ahah! You are a great woman," the hero nodded. "That's another reason I wanted to have an assassinat."

"Ahaha! I know children," she smiled, going to the filing cabinet. "Even if my own is nothing like them!"

"How is the tyke," she asked, turning to the computer and booting it up. "He and Kaze got some animals...but then that boy…"

"It's….it's been tough." she sighed. "He still wants to talk to Katsuki sometimes and...he cries so much...I am worried that if they ever cross paths without one of you being there...that they'll find a way to meet up and he'll continue to hurt my baby…"

"Poor boy," Chiyo sighed as she thought back to the first time she met the small boy. "He was so small when I met him...he wanted to become even smaller the more people wanted to speak with him."

"No doubt...he is expecting people to hurt him," she sighed, looking down in shame. "I...I tried to protect him and I ended up hurting him."

"It's not your fault dearie," Recovery Girl informed her. "You wanted to hold onto a age old friendship that didn't work out in the end. Not too long ago us with quriks where the rarity."

"I know," Inko sighed, sitting down. "My poor boy was tortured for something he had no control over."

"Inko-" The door was opened as All Might came in, before freezing at the scene.

"My apologies!" He yelped before Recovery Girl whacked him with a cane. "I will come back-"

"It's fine! I need to get these files to Nezu anyways," Inko smiled as she gathered a stack and headed out. "Nice seeing you!"

"You as well," he smiled before watching as she went down the hall with a bit of a lovestruck expression.

"Oh get in here," Recovery girl sighed. "Now, let off that disguise and let me see that wound."

He sighed as his body deflated and he became smaller and thinner, his face was gaunt and honestly he looked a step away from death.

"I...have had things to do," he explained, the woman giving a knowing look as she got up.

"By things, do you mean woo a certain woman and her child," she asked, the man blushing violently before coughing up blood. "Thought so," she huffed. "You best be careful if you want to keep up the facade," she warned. "That boy is perceptive."

All Might thought back when he first brought them over to his house and cursed.

"He might already have an inkling," he sighed, Recovery doing the same before shaking her head.

"Serve your right,' she stated, kissing him. "You best not keep it from the boy any longer. You are his idol after all."

"Precisely why I have to keep it up," he murmured, the Nurse shaking her head as she muttered about block headed idiots and their damned sense of pride. "I will see you later."

"Yes, yes," she motioned him away and sighed sadly as he took a deep breath before puffing himself up and heading out.

He was going to die early if he kept it up.

* * *

"I thought I could trust you," Inko scolded the Ninja as she came home to three comatose kids with candy over their mouths.

"I...Sorry," he didn't even bother to try and save himself. "I have video of the three of them though," he offered.

"They didn't destroy anything?"

"Nope."

"Fine...consider that your payment," she sighed, the other smiling as he sent the video before getting a hug from the mother and heading out.

God, watching those kids get high was hilarious.

Inko shook her head before turning to the three conked out children, each settled comfortably on the floor...well on a floor of plush pillows.

Izuku was resting his head on Kaze's shoulder, who had his arms arounf the boy as Tenya's head rested on his stomach. It seemed as if Edgeshot tried to cover them in a blanket but in their strange pile of limbs it would just cover someone completely.

They looked well enough.

Shaking her head once more she moved to go clean up the little mess that was left before she had to deal with the inevitable tummy aches.

* * *

"The hell is wrong with you," Tsunagu sneered as he held the Matron of the Orphanage tight with his fibers. "He is not even a teen! And you muzzle him like an animal!?"

"He has a dangerous quirk! He'll be a villain no matter w-"

"It's because of people like you that we become villains," Yui murmured as she gently approached Hitoshi, the boy's eyes glistening with tears as she reached behind him and took the muzzle off.

"W...why," he whimpered, looking at Best Jeanist who smiled lightly and tighten the fibers on the Matron.

"Because...I knew your mother and I want to give you a ncie life," she smiled pulling him into her arms and petting his head.

"I'll get Naomasa on the phone and then we'll get the papers," he stated. "Take him to get his things, and then get to the car."

"Alright," she hummed, holding his hand as they walked to the bunks, Jeanist closing the woman's mouth with cloth as she began to rant and rave about the stupidest shit he's ever heard.

As they walked down the hall, Hitoshi looked up and was met with a kind smile and thought...that maybe….just maybe...he would find happiness.

* * *

Comment on what you think!


End file.
